Catwoman: Rebirth
by Maiden Of Nightmares
Summary: The slightly tragic tale of a girl. She is the grandaughter of the famous Selena Kyle. She later realizes her destiny searching through a few old news clippings. Will she and Terry have the same relationship as Bruce and Selina did before them?
1. A Dark Cloud Overhead

I must say, I'm a terrible spell checker, you'll have to forgive me at times, but I've updated edited chapters and it should be a lot better. Of course I'm not perfect, but one day, the fanfic will be ;-). But until then, I think you darlings can handle it. Don't forget to review. It's my writing fuel.

**Catwoman: Rebirth **

**By: Kat Shelton **

**Chapter 1: **

A Dark Cloud Overhead 

Isis sat in an empty chair and buried her tear stained face into her hands. Strands of her blond hair fell from her ponytail as she raised her head and saw her mother staring into space. Isis and her mother Helena had suffered many traumas lately. Isis' father and grandmother had been murdered a few months ago. Isis looked a lot like her grandmother so her mother couldn't look at her without crying. The room was filled with pain.

Isis had to leave. She needed to get away from this place that might as well been Hell. She rose to her feet and grabbed a long black coat from the closet. She put it on while walking to her room to get a small baggie. When she retrieved the bag she headed for the front door. Isis put the bag in her pocket and put her hood up as if she were hiding from something or someone… maybe just her past.

"Momma I'm going for a walk."

Her mom didn't respond, still staring at nothing. Isis wasn't expecting her mom to answer, so she just continued into the cold chill.

She walked with her head down, hands jammed in her pockets with a heavy heart. The night air was polluted and smelt of exhaust. She looked into the distance and saw Gotham City; the city Isis family ran from. But this city was practically Gotham's trashcan. Isis would rather live there, instead of the broken down dump she called home.

After walking a few blocks and past a few buildings she walked into an alley. The alley was cold, but not as cold as her own home. She then sat down on a trashcan that had been knocked over and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the bag and opened it. The scent of tuna filled the air as cats came out from every corner of the alley to Isis. She took her hood down and began feeding the cats.

When she was out of treats she leaned her head against the brick wall and patted a black cat that had jumped up on her lap on the head. "I feel so empty," she unemotionally murmured to the black cat.

Right then and there she felt a great pain run through her body like an electric shock as she heard a loud gunshot. She clinched her teeth together and fell off the trashcan as all the cat's but one run frantically back to their hiding place. Isis pushed herself to her feet dropping the empty bag and started running home has fast as she could; as if something told her to. As she ran, the black cat followed by her side. Her loose ponytail fell apart but she didn't care, she was too fixed on getting home.

She stumbled to the front door to see that it had been knocked down. The cat followed her inside. Isis ran to the living room where her mother sat before Isis left. Her mom was lying in the floor next to her chair.

Was she dead?

Isis's mouth hung open. She was so scared she could barely move. Was she dead? Was the last family member she knew… dead?

Isis's mom weakly said, "Let me look into your eyes one last time," Isis leaned down and held her in her arms. "I need… you to leave here… don't worry about me… hurry and go to your grandmother's old apartment…don't let him get you--." Isis's mom stopped breathing. She was dead.

Isis trembled; "Let who get me!" she yelled at her mother's dead body. She was sad but could not cry. Her tears were drained. Isis was stiff and could barely move.

The black cat rubbed against her to try and give comfort, but all Isis could think was _this is how Daddy and Grandma died. Will I be next? I must leave soon._

She packed some of her belongings. She did have enough time or money to prepare her mother a proper burial and she knew her mother wanted her to leave.

As she packet her bags, she could feel her burdens becoming heavier. She grabbed her bags and went to the living room where her mother lay. The cat carried a small blanket to Isis in its mouth. Isis dropped her bags and reached down to the cat. It dropped the blanket from its mouth. Isis picked up the small blanket and patted the cat on its head smiling for the first time in her life, or so it seemed. She kissed her mother's cold forehead and laid the blanket across her mother's face. That was the most proper farewell Isis could make to her mother.

Isis heaved her luggage up on her shoulder. Before she left, she quickly scooped all of the pictures she could find in the room into her bad. Then she picked up the cat and headed for the door. "What shall I name you kitty?" she asked the cat.

The cat replied with a meow.

"Felix?" Isis had a strange connection to cats, especially this one. She could almost already tell that the cat would approve.

The cat rubbed his cheek against Isis's cheek hinting that he accepted the name. "Felix it is then," Isis declared softly walking outside, "Well Felix, next stop; Grandmother's old apartment in Gotham City. I'm sure Grandma's old friend will be there."

Having Felix with her really lightened her heart. She sadly giggled; "I'm 17 and already on my own. I'm glad you're with me Felix," she commented as she walked towards Gotham City.


	2. The Bat

**Chapter 2: **

The Bat 

"Dana, please don't do this to me!"

"I think this relationship isn't going to work. It's not you I want anymore. Please understand Terry," gently she replied.

"I can't understand. All of a sudden you decide you don't like me anymore?" Terry's voice shook.

At that moment red car pulled up and a male voice from inside beckoned for Dana to hop in. Dana let out a quiet sigh as she got into the car saying, "I've got to go now, but please understand that we shouldn't be seeing each other anymore."

Terry had a sad and yet confused look on his face. He ran his finger through his shiny black hair as the car drove off. At that moment Terry's teammate came up to him; "Hey Terr! We got wrestling practice today. Come with?"

Terry mindlessly replied, "Yeah… wrestling… sure…"

After practice Terry had a long walk home. All he could think about was the incident with Dona that day. _Whatever happened between us to make her not like me anymore? I bet it had something to do with that guy in the red car,_ Terry became filled with anger. He felt like beating the shit out of something. He couldn't wait to get to work.

When he arrived to his house he dropped off his schoolbooks; "Mom, I'm going to work."

"Homework?" she asked.

"Didn't have any."

"Well, before you go, I made these cookies for Mr. Wayne."

"Thanks Mom but --," Terry was quickly interrupted

"Just take them."

Terry looked at his mother an expression of any teenage boy reluctantly taking the cookies. Then he went on his way to "work".

Terry approached the mansion. His boss was sitting outside waiting for him, "Hey Bruce, My mom made you these cookies." Terry handed him the box of cookies with a crooked smile on his face slightly embarrassed.

Terry's boss corrected him, "I wish you would address me more formally. But anyway, thank your mother for me."

"Mr. Wayne…" Terry paused, "It just doesn't sound right."

Bruce gave him a blank stare and Terry looked back at him with his eyebrows narrowed, trying not to smile. Then the both of them smile and walked into the huge manner.

In the manner Terry and Mr. Wayne entered a secret to a cave. In the cold, damp cave there were many gadgets, each with a bat like quality.

"There has been a case of a murder in a little town outside of Gotham," Mr. Wayne announced.

"And I'm guessing that you want me to investigate the scene?" Terry retorted. He was trying his best not to think about Dana and what had happened earlier that day.

"Precisely," and with that Wayne added, "Suit up."

_He's never asked me to do anything like that before, _were Terry's thoughts as he walked away.

About a minute later, Terry stood in front of Wayne wearing a black costume with a huge red bat symbol on his chest, long pointed ears on his head and spike things attached to the back of his forearms. He resembled a bat.

"Okay Batman, I've made you a map to get to the area of the murder. It should be on your visor when you turn it on," explained the former Batman.

Terry—or shall I say Batman—walked over to a motorcycle. Bruce looked back at The Bat and informed, "If you get lost, I'll be at the computer."

Batman hopped on to his motorcycle and rode off into the night.

The motorcycle arrived at a small house in that poor polluted town. The door was broken down so Batman invited himself in, choking on the air.

"Obviously the body has already been moved," Terry reminded Bruce, "So what exactly do you want me to look for."

"A picture of any sort."

_Hmmm…strange. _Terry didn't understand why Mr. Wayne would want a picture, but he began looking anyway. Batman searched all the tables, "That's weird most of these pictures have already been taken. Do you think it was for evidence or something?"

"Perhaps," Bruce replied, "But what about that picture over there?"

On the floor was a picture frame face down, "Whoever took these pictures must have been in a hurry. They seemed to have forgotten one," Batman picked up the picture and examined it. In the picture was and older woman, well aged.

"I should have been there to protect you," Mr. Wayne faintly whispered.

"Excuse?" Batman was curious as to what Mr. Wayne had just mumbled, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing…just groaning at this damn arthritis," Bruce was attempting to cover for his words, "Okay, all I needed was the picture. Come back to Gotham. I'm sure there is much more going on here."

Batman was quite confused, "But wait…we didn't find anything. Why would you just want the picture?"

"Listen, you can't leave Gotham alone for two minutes. Let that town deal with there own problems. Hurry back!"

_That's exactly what I was thinking before I came here…crazy? _Batman had slight hesitation to think, "…Right. I'm on my way."


	3. The Cat Lair

**Chapter 3: **

**The Cat Lair **

The streets were foggy as Isis entered the city of Gotham. Was this possibly a path to a better life, or just another rocky trail? Isis didn't know it at the time, but the moment she entered Gotham City, her whole life would be changed.

The eeriness of the misty streets was making Isis quite frightened and she was even getting a little paranoid. She had heard a lot about the things that often happened in Gotham City in the news. Lots of freaks lived there. And knowing that some mysterious man was out to get her didn't make her anymore comfortable. Isis held Felix tight, hoping that it might make her feel more protected.

Isis was beginning to feel less paranoid at this point, not jumping at every little sound. She began to feel comfortable knowing that she was almost to her Grandma Kyles' old place.

When she arrived, she saw in front of her and older, kind of worn out building. Isis checked the address in a little book she was carrying in her huge bag. _Yep, guess this is it_. She let out a slight unsatisfied sigh. This place wasn't exactly like the building she saw in old pictures, but she figured it wouldn't after so many years.

Isis couldn't decide if she should knock or just walk on in. She bent down to let Felix jump down and to give her shoulder a rest from the incredibly heavy bag she had been carrying so long. She massaged her shoulder for a second. When she went to stand up, she noticed that there was already someone in the doorway, which gave Isis a little shock.

It was an older lady; almost as old as her Grandma had been. She had a slight red tint to her grayed-out hair and glasses covering her glassy eyes. She looked familiar to Isis but she couldn't quite figure out who it was yet.

The lady hugged her right away. Now Isis was very confused at this point, "I heard about what happened in the paper. I figured that you would be sent here."

Isis stuttered, "Ummm…uhhh…"

"I doubt that you could remember me. I only saw you once as a baby. They only way I could tell it was you now, was because…well…you look so much like Selina."

The only thing Isis could do at this point was stare intently at the old woman. She had so many questions at this point and didn't know exactly what to say.

"By the way, I'm Maven," the older woman informed, "I was your grandmother's assistant and best friend—aside from Isis--back in the day. Until she had to leave…"

"Ah yes, Isis. Grandma Kyles' favorite cat. The one I was named after?"

"Of course. Isis was a loyal cat," Maven sighed in remembrance, "I see you've found a little loyal one of your own. What is its name?"

"His name is Felix," Isis looked at Felix and smile, "He's a good cat."

"Well dear, come on inside and have a seat. You're soaked and I know you've been through a lot lately. I'll make you something warm to eat and we'll talk," said Maven as she led Isis inside.

"Thank you. That would be much appreciated."

The apartment was pretty small in size. Not like any regular apartment. It was about 3 stories high and looked pretty abandoned for the exception of a few rooms that were occupied. By this time, the place was more like a hotel that didn't get much business though, do to its location. This part of Gotham wasn't exactly the safest.

Maven walked Isis and Felix into a room on the second floor. This room was much bigger than all of the other rooms they had past on the way. It was obviously Maven's residence. Isis sat at the table and Felix jumped up onto her lap as Maven cooked up something on the stove, "You really don't have to do this for me. I'm really not that hungry."

"Oh don't be silly dear," the older lady protested, "I'm sure at least your cat must be," she pulled a carton of milk out of the refrigerator and pour some into a bowl. She laid the bowl on the floor and Felix jumped down from Isis' lap to retrieve the milk.

Isis licked her lips as she watched the cat lap the milk. Then she looked longingly at the carton Maven was still holding, "Do you think…I could have some milk?"

Maven giggled, "Well of course you can Isis," she poured Isis a glass and handed to her.

Isis practically drank the whole glass in one gulp. When finished, she sighed in satisfaction and wiped off her milk mustache, "Just like Selina," Maven mumbled to herself.

The three of them finished their dinner and Maven began to talk, "You know? Your Grandmother was a very powerful woman back in her day."

"Oh?" Isis sat at attention.

"Yes. She actually bought this place. Made the whole top floor her own and became the landlord of this apartment. At least until she left and gave the ownership papers to me."

"Hmmm…why did Grandma Kyles have to leave this place?" Isis questioned.

Maven scratched her head a little uneasy, as if she was trying to hide something, "Well…umm…you know… things happened and it was time to move on."

Isis could sense that Maven was trying to cover up something, "Yes, but what kind of 'things'?"

Maven tried to answer more calmly this time, "Well, Selina wasn't as powerful as she use to be and there was a shortage of money."

Isis gave the old woman a questioning stare but then accepted what she had just heard, "Okay."

Isis stood up to put her dishes in the sink but before she could Maven took the dishes from her, "Don't worry about that now. I'll take care of it. You've had a long night. It's time for you to get some rest. Follow me to your new home."

Isis picked up Felix and follow Maven to her 'new home'. In a way, that word gave her a little tingle inside.

They had reached the third floor. This is the room that had formerly been her grandmother's old home. It was very dark and dusty. All the furniture was covered with blankets and there was one section of the giant room with many boxes filled with who know what. Or at least Isis didn't know.

Maven pulled a sheet off what just happen to be a queen sized bed as dust flew everywhere, "Sorry that this place is such a mess. I haven't been up here in forever. But anyway, this is your bed. Once you're settled in I want you to get some shut eye. Okay?"

With that Isis replied, "Okay. I believe that's something I could use."

"See ya in the morning."

Isis watched as Maven left the room. When Mavis shut the door, Isis noticed a sign on the back of the door. It said 'The Cat Lair'. Isis liked the ring of how that sounded, "Well Felix, I guess this our new home… 'The Cat Lair'."

Felix meowed with a little yawn there in the end. He jumped up on the uncovered bed, curled up in a ball and went right to sleep.

Isis pick up her bag that Maven had taken into the room earlier and she put it next to the bed. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a picture. The picture was one of her as a younger little girl and the rest of her family (Grandma, Mom, and Dad) sitting merrily around the Christmas tree exchanging gifts.

Isis sat up on the bed and slowly lay back holding the picture high above her head. Isis began to cry. Would she ever see merriment like that again? Practically everything that made her happy was gone…everything. Isis knew that these next few years were going to be some of the hardest a woman her age should never have to see.

To tired to put on her pajamas, she rolled on to her side dropping the picture next to her and cried herself to sleep. _I'm all alone. No one here to hold me as I cry…anymore._


	4. Hamilton Hill High: Gotham Hell

**Chapter 4: **

**Hamilton Hill High; ** **Gotham**** Hell **

Rrrrrrringgg!

"Uhhg…not now," Terry groaned as he rolled out of bed, "I was out so later last night. This isn't fair. I want to sleep some more," Terry rolled over and closed his eye.

Rrrrrrringgg!

"Dear God!" he almost fell out of his bed, "Okay I'm up, I'm up!" said the sleep deprived teenager as he got up and turned off his alarm clock, "I've never truly knew the meaning of 'TGIF' until now…ahh…Friday."

Terry entered his bathroom to take his morning shower. He was still pretty stinky from all the running around, protecting Gotham for the night before. He had a run-in the Jokers just before he was done for the night. The warm water felt great.

When his shower was over he got out and wrapped a towel around himself while walking to the mirror. After wiping off the fogged up mirror with his hand, he could see himself. He looked at the terrible bags under his eyes, "Uhg…I look terrible. I seriously need a vacation." But who can take a vacation if they're busy taking care of an entire city? Just the thought of there being no one to save Gotham and the people in it gave him a slight cringe.

He finished up his morning routine and was ready to go, "I'll see you this evening Mom!"

"Wait Terry… You were sure out a long time last night."

Matt—Terry's oh so 'loveable' kid brother—took this time to taunt Terry, "Ooooo…somebody's in trouble," adding an annoying laugh a the end.

"Well, you see…" Terry didn't know what to make up, "well you know the old man," he used a lie that he had often used, "he always likes a change to his home. He had me move around a bunch of his furniture again. Took a while."

Mary was questionable, "…oh."

"Oh and by the way," Terry mentioned right before he exited the house, "Bru—I mean Mr. Wayne thanked you for the cookies. Bye!"

Mary shook her head to herself and mumbled, "That boy…"

On Terry's way to school he met up with his best friend Max, "Hey Max!"

"Hi Terr! Oooo, you don't look so good man."

"Yeah, well…"

"So…" Max looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. The path was clear no one was close enough to hear what they were talking about, "were you out late last night?"

"Yeah," by this time Terry seemed a bit distracted. He was thinking about Dana. Max didn't know yet so he figured he should probably say something soon, "Something happened between me in Dana last night."

Max replied a bit excited, expecting she'd hear something juicy, "Oh, what?"

"We…we broke up…"

Max was pretty surprised. She really wasn't expecting an answer like that to come out, "I'm really sorry," Max put her arm around Terry to comfort him, "Hey listen, this could be a good thing though. I mean I know you had thing going with Dana but, seriously, you have to admit, weren't you just getting a little tired of Dana. I mean you've been going off and on for a long time now…" an idea sprung to Max's brilliant mind, "You know what? We're going to the Juice Bar tonight!"

Terry, still depressed and looking down at his shoe as he walked, replied, "I am?"

Max took her arm off him. She rose his chin up with her hand, "Yes we are! And you're gonna have fun. Forget Dana. You don't need her. We're gonna find you new chick."

Terry took this into consideration. Max was right; he was getting kind of tired of the off-on relationship. _Maybe I do need to meet someone new_, he thought, "Okay, I guess I could use the social points."

"Oh good! I guess we could go at 7:00."

They were finally there. Hamilton Hill High. _I'm in hell once again._ Terry already knew this day was going to suck. But he didn't know about what that night would hold.

'Luckily, Terry's 'favorite' person was the first one to greet him as entered the campus grounds, "Hey Terry," his 'favorite' person had a shrill mocking laugh.

Unenthusiastically Terry retorted, "Oh hey Nelson…"

"I heard about you and Dana," with total sarcasm he added; "I'm really sorry."

Terry was at this point mumbling incoherently and ready to pounce. Knowing this, Max set a hands on his shoulder, ready to hold him back, "Just let it go," she whispered.

Terry and Nelson locked eyes as they walked passed each other with evil stares. Terry turned away and continued on path, "He's such a dreg…"

"Don't let him get to you. But one of these days…he's got it coming," Max assured him. In the background Nelson was now picking on Willie Watts.

Fortunately, Terry made it through the day. I wasn't as bad as he figured it would be. But in all his classes with Dana he felt so awkward. Especially in his science period. For Dana was his lab partner. Here's how that went:

Terry sat next to Dana at there lab desk, "So…I guess we'll be working together."

"Yeah…guess so," said Dana as she put on her lab goggles.

"So who's your new guy?" Terry put his goggles on also.

"Who?"

Terry was getting a little frustrated. He knew she knew what he was talking about, "That guy in the red car."

"Oh yes, he's just someone who is always there for me."

Terry tried to hold back from screaming, "…Oh. Here mix these chemicals," Terry handed her a tube. And that was the last thing they said to each other for the rest of the class.

Terry was now sitting on a bench outside the school waiting for Max.

Max ran to the bench, "How was your day? Awkward?"

"Yeah," Terry answered as he stood up from the bench.

"Don't worry about today anymore because it's over. And tonight we're going to par-ta!" Max added with that a little happy dance.

Terry took a deep breath and smiled, "Yeah…I'm almost excited."

Max gave him a little friendly punch in the arm, "That the spirit Terr!"

Terry's smile quickly became a frown, "What if Dana's there!"

"Terry! Like I said: forget about her. It's time for a new start. A new girl. One that's not so demanding. One who will give you some frucking space."

"You're absolutely right," Terry agreed. He looked at his watch, "Well, I guess I'll call you later when I'm ready to go to The Juice Bar."

"See ya later than Terr," Max turned and walked away.

Terry hesitated to think, _it's time I meet new people. I really hope that Old Bruce won't need me tonight. _Then he started on his way home hoping that tonight, he would not be haunted by thought of Dana.


	5. Clean Kitty

**Chapter: 5 **

**Clean Kitty **

Isis lazily rolled over up onto all fours. Felix also did this and in unison they shared a big catlike stretch. Isis scratched the black cat behind the ear, "Well good morning Felix."

Isis tried to wipe her crusted tears off her face. No good, this was going to take soap and water. Isis pushed herself up off the cozy bed groaning. She felt so icky. _Serves me right for falling asleep in my clothes_. Isis tiredly stumbled into the bathroom.

She had not noticed it until now, but the apartment room looked very antique. She probably didn't realize it last night because she was so tired. Everything in the room was not very updated. But the antiqueness actually made the place very pretty looking and spacious.

Isis turned on the facet water and splashed the cool water on her face. It was so refreshing. With the crustiness now gone Isis could be fully awake. She looked over at the toilet space. A few towels were neatly folded and stacked on the seat. Maven had come in earlier and put them there for Isis when she woke up, "How nice of her," Isis spoke aloud to herself. She picked up a towel and dried her face.

She laid the towel on the basin and looked up at the mirror in front of her. The mirror was kind of dirty and her reflection was blurry. She looked around the whole bathroom. It was kind of nasty. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere, "I'm gonna have a lot of work to do on this place. Starting with this room. I really need a bath," Isis decided she would need some cleaning supplies. She didn't have any of her own, so she would have to borrow them from Maven.

She went to see Maven, but before she left the apartment she hesitated at the door. There was the sign again. Isis took the sign down and wiped the dust off. She opened the door and put the sign on the on the other side for all to know that this apartment was officially 'The Cat Lair'.

Isis knocked on Maven's apartment door. Mavis was quick to answer, "Well good morning Sel--…sorry, Isis."

"Morning. Hey, do you think I could borrow any cleaning supplies?"

"Well sure. Why don't you come inside and have some breakfast?" Maven made a little hand motion for Isis to come in.

Isis thought about this, "Well, I don't think so. I feel really icky right now. I haven't even changed clothes. All I can focus on right now is cleaning up that bathroom and taking a nice bath."

Maven looked a little disappointed but understood, "Alright then. Come on inside so I can get you your supplies."

Isis came in and sat on the couch while Maven retrieved the supplies from a near by closet. She came out of the closet with a box full of cleaner, "This should be enough," she handed the box to Isis, "Just bring it back when you're done."

"Thank you so much. I'll probably be working on 'The Cat Lair' all day," Isis turned to leave Maven's place.

Maven was surprised, "Wait!" Isis turned around, "What did you called your apartment?"

"Oh, 'The Cat Lair'. I found a sign on the door and Felix and I decided that we'd call our room 'The Cat Lair'."

Maven looked a little relieved, "Oh, cute name."

Isis got back to 'The Cat Lair' and began cleaning. The cleaner it became the more beauty of the room was revealed. When she was satisfied with the state of the bathroom, she began drawing herself a hot bath. Not a shower. She was in the mood for a nice long soak. The tub was pretty big in size. I was a very nice tub. The tub was full of water. Isis took off her clothes and stepped into the tub. The water was steamy, "Ahh…how good," Isis sunk deeper into the tub until she was neck deep in water.

Her trusty friend Isis decided to join her. He joined up on the toilet seat and began licking himself.

"Do you feel icky too Felix?"

The cat looked up at her as if saying 'yes' and then went back to cleaning himself.

Finally Isis was happy and clean. She stood up in the tub and Felix jumped off the toilet and out of the bathroom so as not to get dripped on. She stepped out on to a fuzzy rug and grabbed a towel, which she had now placed in a cabinet under the sink. She wrapped it the towel around her and headed over to her still-packed bag. She got out so comfortable clothes that she could clean in and started unpacking the rest of her clothes

She laid out all of her on the bed—which she could now see, had a crimson red velvet comforter. All of her clothes were pretty wrinkled. She packet pretty fast the night before and the clothes weren't properly folded. She stopped and looked around the room. A lot of furniture was still cover with dusty rags, "Now maybe there's a drawer around here somewhere."

She got to work on uncovering all of the furniture and putting all the sheets in a pile next to the exit. Fortunately, there were all types of furniture that would come in handy. There was no needed accommodation that she did not have. The furniture and appliances were nice looking but it looked like Isis would have to live pretty primitively for awhile. But all these things were starting to make her questionable, why would _Grandma be in such a hurry that she would leave all this nice stuff?_

Isis got her stuff squared away and was now working on lots of other forms of cleaning. Such was dusting, sweeping, moving furniture, etc. Doing all she could to make the place more homey. As she was cleaning, she heard a knock at the door.

Isis went over to answer the door, "Oh hello Maven. Come on in."

Maven walked in, "The place is looking real nice Isis. You're doing a great job," she stopped to look around the room that was now almost dust free, "You haven't gone through the stack of boxes yet, have you…?" Maven asked, looking a nervous.

"Oh no, not yet."

Maven was looking a little easier now, "Oh good, because I'd like use to go through them together sometime."

Isis narrowed one eyebrow, "Well how about we go through them right now?"

"No, no, no!" Maven was quick to answer. Isis was a little confused, but decided that she rather look through them later too. Maven looked around at all the uncovered furniture, "Brings back memories," she sighed, "Listen Isis, you've been cleaning all day."

"Well I'm just fine," Isis shook her head and protested.

"I know this club for young one your age called 'The Juice Bar'. You should go tonight and meet some new people. In Gotham, you're going to need friends."

Isis sat down on a black leather, now uncovered couch looking a little uneasy, "Well, don't you think it's a little early for that?"

Maven sat down next to her, "Well of course not. You start school on Monday."

"School!" Isis rested her head on her hand.

"Yes Isis. I want you to carry on with your life…your new life," Maven put her arm around Isis.

Isis looked up feeling a little more confident, "You're exactly right! I guess I could go. I could use a little fun…" Isis lost her confidence, "I really don't have anything to wear."

Maven had an idea, "Wait! Stay put, I'll be right back!" Maven walked over to the stacked boxes but Isis couldn't see what she was doing from her point of view.

After a few minutes of rustling Maven walked out to where Isis could now see her holding a dress. The dress was a casual slinky black dress with a limp, green bow hanging down the back. It was an old looking to today's style but Isis knew she could pull it off as vintage and retro.

"It's a pretty dress," Isis stood up off the couch, "Was it my grandmother's?"

"Yes it was," Maven handed her the dress, "Now you get ready and come get me when you're ready to go," Mavis began to leave The Cat Lair but then quickly turned back, "Isis?"

"Yes?"

"It'd be better if tonight you didn't use your real last name," this confused Isis, "And one more thing…don't speak lightly of your past or your family."

"But…why?"

Maven looked down, as if looking for a lie, "Well…" she looked up and smiled, "Wouldn't want you to get all teary eyed in front of all your new friends," then she left.

Isis stood there wondering and whispered to herself, "…Then why would I need a new last name?"

Isis dropped that matter and started getting ready. She began with make-up. Heavy eye-liner, mascara, and deep red lipstick that made her pale skin look even more radiant. Then she put on her new dress along with fishnet panty hoes and big black combat boots. She was now ready.

She said her good bye to Felix and headed for the door when all of a sudden her mother's word before she died struck her like lightening _'don't let him get you'._ This sent a shiver don't her spine. _Okay, don't speak lightly of your past…sound easy enough_. Isis tried her best to shake off her eerie feeling. She knew that it would only make her jumpy for the rest of the night.


	6. Purrr

**Chapter 6: **

**Purrr…**

"Alright, let's go!" Max growled as she pushed Terry into the Juice Bar.

Terry stumbled into the club. All the sudden lights, loud music, and people dancing were making him dizzy, "Max, how about we find a nice table to sit at for a while? At least until my head stops spinning."

Max put her hands on her hips and gave Terry a very questionable look, "You not just using this as an excuse, are you?"

"Of course not. I really am dizzy," Max replied with a crooked smile.

They made there way over to a section of tables in front of a small stage. Max and Terry sat down at a table labeled, '#9'. Terry looked around the room hoping that Max wasn't looking for a girl for him to talk to at this very minute. He was still a little unsure of wanting to meet a new girl just yet. Through his thought Max interrupted, "Oooo look! It's karaoke night."

With no enthusiasm and a sarcastic remark Terry added, "Oh great…karaoke," as someone on the stage shrieked terribly.

At that moment, as he look around the room, he noticed someone enter the club. In Terry's mind, everyone else had stopped moving. The rest of the lights dimmed and the spot light was on her. She looked a little confused; as if she didn't know where she was. She was wearing a black dress with green bow hanging down the back. Everything was frozen until Max interrupted his moment, "Oh? New eye candy? Don't think I've seen her around here before" Max nearly pushed Terry out of his seat but he stumbled holding on to the table, "Why don't you go talk to her lover boy?"

Terry looked down and shook his head, "No…no I can't."

"Fine…I will," before Terry had time for objection to Max's decision. She had already moseyed off. All Terry could do now was nervously sit and wait.

The girl that Terry just had his eyes on was now sitting a secluded table by herself observing the crowds attentively. Max sat down next to her. The green eyed girl smiled, "Oh hi there," she said, struggling to speak over the loud music.

Max could already sense that she wasn't too shy, "Hey, you're new in town aren't you?"

"Yeah, just moved here yesterday."

"Really? Where you from?"

The girl was starting to look a little uneasy; "Well…" she had a nervous laugh, "not to far away…"

"Oh. Well anyway, I'm Maxine. But you can just call me Max," Max reached out to shake the girl's hand.

She shook Max's hand, "I'm Isis. Isis Ky--…" she stopped become uneasy again, "…Smith," a hint of questioning in her voice.

"That's a nice name," Max had a surprise look on her face like she had an idea, "Hey Isis?"

"Yes."

"Do you like to sing?"

"Well sure." Isis was questionable

"Well it's karaoke night and well…" Max stopped to think of a little plan, "Well you came here to meet new people in the city. Am I right?"

"Yes… Where are you getting at?" Isis giggled.

"I just thought," Max looked for the words, "A nice looking girl like you shouldn't have to meet people. They should have to meet you. If you sing, I assure you that the guys will flock to meet you."

"Well I don't know," Isis looked down and fiddled with her dress, "I'd feel a little awkward."

Max elbowed her, "Awe, come on girl! No offense, but to me you don't seem like you're always a very shy person. What have you got to lose? You look like you were born for the stage."

Isis looked up now at the stage, "Well, it might be kind of fun," Isis took a deep breath, "Okay I think I'll do it."

"Well then go on up there chicky," Max gave Isis a little nudge, "I'll be sitting at table '#9' if you need a little courage."

Isis walked to the DJ booth as Max walked back to table '#9'.

Terry was still waiting nervously at the table as Max returned, "So what did you say to her?"

"Oh nothing really," said Max suspiciously.

Terry looked around the room, "Then where is she now?"

"You know Terry; you might want to pay attention to this next song. I hear it's a good one."

This puzzled him, "Wait, what?"

"I think I'm gonna go get us some drinks," Max laughed mischievously and left Terry in a state of confusion. Terry looked towards the stage awaiting the surprise.

There she was. Terry's head shot up like a cat when it hears a can opener. This time as he looked at her, she had an aura. The light off of her ivory skin made her appear porcelain.

He saw the girl scan all of the tables as the music began playing. Her eyes finally came to his table, '#9'. She suddenly looked confused. When she locked eyes with Terry she had an enticing smile. Terry returned the smile a little shyly and she began singing.

(BTW, this song is a song on Batman Returns called Face to Face. If you have the movie, it plays when Selina and Bruce are at the masquerade and it's the second song of the credits.)

Face to face -- my lovely foe

Mouth to mouth -- raining heaven's blows

Hand on heart – tic-tac toe

Under the stars -- naked as we flow

Cheek to cheek -- the bitter sweet

Commit your crime in your deadly time

It's too divine -- I want to bend

I want this bliss but something says I must resist

Her voice was sexy and had Terry in a trance. As he listened he wondered, _this is no ordinary woman_. He wanted her. He noticed that she keep taking glances at him.

You never can win -- it's the state I'm in

This danger thrills and my conflict kills

They say follow your heart -- follow it through

But how can you -- when you're split in two?

And you'll never know

You'll never know

She looked at him again. They were caught up in each other's spells. The girl purred into the microphone adding a little wink at Terry at the end. Her purr sent a chill up his spine. He was a little shocked that a girl that pretty was actually showing interest in him and not some hot, meathead jock. The music was coming down to the end and Terry was still entranced.

To die like this -- with a last kiss

It's falsehood's flame -- it's a crying shame

Face to face -- the passions breathe

I hate to stay but then I hate to leave

And you'll never know

You'll never know

The music stopped and Max, once again had to interrupt his trance. She whispered in his ear, "Her name's Isis. Now, go talk to her."

Terry got out of his seat and approached the girl who was still standing near the steps leading up to the stage. She was looking around the room as if searching for someone. Terry was still having a little nerve problem, but now, he knew that if he didn't talk to her he was going to regret it; "Hi…You have beautiful voice."

Isis looked down and scratched the back of her head. She was blushing, "Thanks."

"Wow you're pretty," Terry mumbled to himself.

Isis looked up at him, "Did you just say something?"

Terry searched for a distraction, "Oh I was just taking notice of your dress. It's nice. Very retro."

"You think?" Isis picked up the side of her short dress and looked down at it, "Actually it was my grandmother's."

Without thinking Terry replied, "Your grandma must have had a nice body back in her day," when Terry realized what he had just said he smacked himself in the forehead. But lucky Isis didn't find that as rude. She just giggled. She actually thought that was a pretty nice compliment. Or at least from Terry she accepted it.

"By the way, I'm Terry."

"Oh yeah and I'm Isis."

"I don't think I've met anyone with that name before."

Suddenly 'Cupid' joined the two.

"Hi Max"

"Hi Max" Terry and Isis said to the new party member.

" Mission complete," said Max as she approached them. Neither Terry nor Isis had really paid attention to what 'Cupid' had just said.

"So you know Max too." Isis asked.

"Yeah she's my best friend."

"Well looks like my work here is done," Max clapped her hands together, "I guess I'll just leave you two alone now," Max walked away and disappeared into the bouncing crowd.

Isis scratched her head, "Huh?" Terry just replied to that with a jumpy laugh and a shrug of the shoulders.

Soon another guy joined the two. Terry figured this would happen. Terry thought that the guy looked a lot better than himself. His stomach began to feel jittery. The guy tapped Isis on the shoulder, "Would you dance with me?" Terry was starting to feel very territorial. He almost felt like screaming at the guy, _I saw her first_. But he held back his urges.

Isis hugged Terry's arm, "Sorry, but I've already got someone to dance with."

Her answer surprised Terry but made him feel really glad. The guy walked off with a touch of disappointment in his face. _Ha ha, in your face!_

"So…are you going to dance with me or what?" asked Isis.

"Well sure."

As they made they're way over to the dance floor, the music became slow. All the people dancing locked with their significant other. Isis put her hands on Terry's shoulders and he put his on her waist. The two swayed to the rhythm of the slow music. As they danced they became closer and closer until they were chest to chest. When Terry had realized how close they had gotten he smile. He could feel her heart beat and the moment was perfect.

"I didn't think tonight would be very fun," Isis admitted raising her head from his chest.

Terry looked down at her, "Me neither. I almost didn't come."

Isis rested her head back down and whispered, "I'm really glad that you did."

In the background he could see Dana with her new 'boyfriend'. She was glaring at them. This gave Terry a slight feeling of satisfactory. But strangely enough, Terry didn't care what Dana thought. All he could really think of now was Isis.

He looked back down at Isis. She looked so beautiful and content when all of a sudden his watch vibrated, "Shit. What a way to ruin the moment Bruce." He whispered to himself.

Isis pulled away, "What's wrong Terry?"

"I'm really sorry Isis. But I have to go," he explained.

She looked a little upset, "I understand. Duty calls?"

"Yeah…sorry."

"No I'm fine," she smiled.

Terry took off his jacket, "Here, take this. That way we have to meet again."

"Okay," she reached for the jacket.

He started to walk away but then he hesitated and turned around. He went back to Isis and left her with a passionate good bye kiss. Pulling away he whispered, "Bye Isis."

She blushed and felt her warm cheeks. She replied in an absentminded state, "Bye…"

And he walked away.


	7. Cat Claws

**Chapter 7: **

**Cat Claws **

Isis entered The Cat Lair and began taking off her shoes. Felix jumped down from the back of the couch to greet her, "Felix, I think I'm in love," she said in a dreamy tone hugging the jacket she was now wearing. Felix rubbed up against her legs, "Oh don't worry Felix. You'll always be my first love," she picked up the cat and kissed him on the forehead.

She took her leg out of one side of her fishnets while hopping on the other leg into the bathroom. She changed into her pajamas to feel more comfortable. She saw the jacket now on the bathroom floor. She picked it up and put it back on. _Better go tell Maven how my evening was_.

When she was dressed she headed downstairs. And, like always, Maven was quick to greet her, "So how was your night dear?"

Isis sat down on Maven's couch and began blabbering, "It was great," her speech picked up, "I sang karaoke, I met a girl name Max and a boy named," Her speech slowed down to say his name, "Terry… And by the way my last name is Smith. And—"

"Wow there. Slow down," Maven interrupted.

"Oh I'm sorry. Thank you for making me go Maven."

Maven scanned her upper body, "Where'd you get the jacket?"

Isis looked down as if she forgot she was wearing it, "I got it from that boy Terry."

"Well, I can tell that your night was productive."

Isis shook her head agreeing, "Yeah pretty much. I'm pretty tired now. I just thought I would tell you about my night. So I think I'll go back to The Cat Lair now," she stood up to leave Maven's apartment.

"Wait Isis. I forgot to tell you, I bought you some stuff for your apartment. I went ahead and put it all away in your room. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh of course not. Thank you!" she ran to Maven and hugged her tightly, "What would I do with out you?"

Maven patted her back, "You're welcome dear. But no need to thank me. It's my job to take care of you now."

Their hug broke, "Well I'll see you in the morning Maven."

"We'll have breakfast together."

Isis waved goodbye, "Sure," and she shut the door behind her.

Once again Isis found herself back at The Cat Lair. She was getting drossier by the minute. She took off Terry's jacket and threw it on her bed.

She entered her bathroom to brush her teeth before she went to bed. When she opened drawer to retrieve her toothpaste Felix jumped up on the sink counter. He started scratching at the mirror, "Felix, stop that! You're going to ruin the mirror." Isis commanded. The cat stopped scratching and looked at Isis. He tilted his head and then went back to doing it, "Felix!" Isis gave him a little nudge so he jumped down from the sink.

Isis began brushing her teeth. Now Felix had jumped on the toilet and started meowing. He was looking at the mirror and back at Isis and so on. Isis spit out her toothpaste. She was starting to wonder. She put toothbrush and toothpaste away and head for the door. But then she stopped, _why is Felix so interested in that mirror_?

Isis began tugging on one side of the mirror. Nothing. Then she tugged on the other. The mirror revealed to also be a medicine cabinet. Inside was of course dusty. There were old cosmetics, medicine, lotion, hairspray, etc. But what really caught Isis' eye were ten little sharp metal object. Isis picked one of them up. The object was a metal ring with a sharp metal piece attached. They resembled a claw. The ring was big enough to fit around the tip of Isis' finger. She put one on. For some strange reason, having this on made Isis feel so right. Isis was so tired she was ready to fall over. She decided she would have to inspect these claw like things in the morning. So she picked up the rest and closed the medicine cabinet.

She walked to her bed and put the claws on the night stand. She got under the cover. Felix curled up next to her and she quickly fell asleep.

Isis woke up to the light shake from Maven, "Wake up dear. Aren't we going to have breakfast together?"

Isis lazily responded, "Yeah…"

"Well it's getting late, so wake up deary."

To wake herself up, Isis sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she remembered the claws from last night, "Can you tell me something?"

"What is it?"

Isis leaned over to the night stand, "What are—?" she felt around on the stand but the metal objects were nowhere to be found, "That's strange. I fond these claw like thingies yesterday, but they're not here anymore."

Maven nervously twiddled with her fingers, "Perhaps you were just dreaming."

Isis scratched her head in bewilderment, "I could have sworn…" she changed the subject thinking that perhaps it was just a dream, "So do you think we could go through those boxes today."

Maven was fast to respond, "Oh no...I…have things to do today."

"Well…okay," Isis was a little disappointed but quickly shook off the feeling, "Just let me do my daily routine and I'll be ready for breakfast."

"Alright," Maven left to go get breakfast ready.

Isis went to the bathroom to tidy up. The first thing she did was check the mirror to make sure it was really a medicine cabinet and that she wasn't just dreaming it. The cabinet was still full and dusty. She looked where the claws lay the night before. In ten tiny sections there was no dust. _It couldn't have been a dream…no dust…what the hell's going on? _ Isis was beyond confusion.


	8. Cat Fight

**Chapter 8: **

**Cat Fight**

All weekend, Terry couldn't concentrate on anything but Isis. Would he ever see her again? Terry found himself on his way back to school. It was Monday once again and he just couldn't concentrate. He figured that today would once again be a shitty school day.

In Terry's thought he ran into a large man, "Hey, watch it punk!"

Still in a confused daze Terry answered, "…Sorry."

The man just shook his head and walked off, mumbling a little something on the way, "Damn kids."

He was there again—Hamilton High—with time to spare. No sign of Max today. Terry figured she was probably sick, so he went on ahead and entered the building. As Terry walked through the hallway he felt sort of, out of place. _Mondays are a bitch_, Terry thought to himself.

He came to his locker to get his notebook. As he searched through the messy locker a familiar stranger came up to him. The stranger stroked their little fingers through his hair from behind him. In his mind Terry thought of all the people it could be. And since his mind was stuck on Isis, that was his last conclusion. He got excited and quickly turned around. What he found in front of him was a smiling Dana, "Hi Terry!"

"Hi…" Terry attempted to avoid eye contact with the girl who was now unfortunately in front of him, "What do you want?"

"Well Terry…" Dana seemed as if she were trying to beat around the bush, "I thought that since we have to be lab partners…well what I'm trying to say is…" Dana came a little closer to Terry; maybe a little to close. Terry tried to back up but unluckily the locker had blocked him. Dana continued, "Maybe we could friends again," her voice was as if she were coming on to him; "So what do you say?" she was now pressed up against his chest.

Terry pushed her off of him declining her move. Using the words Dana once used not so long ago "Dana, I've got to go now, but please understand that we shouldn't be seeing each other anymore," he said in a mocking tone.

Dana growled in embarrassment as Terry walked away from her, "It's that girl isn't. The one you were with at The Juice Bar," Terry stopped to listen but didn't turn around, "You've only knew her for one night. You and that girl could never have what me and you had." Terry went to class as if he never acknowledged what she had just said.

The day had been going pretty slow and Terry had now come to a part of the day where it would get even slow. Science class. He feared what hell lay ahead of him.

A friend of his was at the door to greet him as he entered the science classroom, "Hey Terr, have you seen the new girl?"

As Terry walked to his seat he replied, "No I don't think I have."

"Well dude she's hot!" He informed with excitement.

Another boy joined their conversation, "Yeah she is so fine. Man what I would do to her…"

Terry laughed and shook his head, "Man, that's just wrong."

At the moment Dana sat down and things began to feel awkward for Terry. But Dana seemed to mind her own business as if nothing had happened before. The teacher walked to the doorway and the noisy cliques began rushing for there seats. The teacher turned around and from Terry's view point he could see that see was talking to the guidance counselor.

Terry was starting to think about the beautiful girl that had been running through his head all day. He rested his head down waiting for the class to start.

From what Terry could hear, the teacher had now entered the room. He heard a faint wolf imitating sound from behind him and a few other excited whistles across the class room, "Excuse me students!" the noises stopped, "We have a new class member," Terry was now very curious. He looked up the see the new student.

First he saw black combat boots. As his eyes followed up he saw black and white striped knee-high socks; on up, a green skirt. But what really caught his eye is what he came to next; a familiar brown jacket. Terry gasped and the teacher continued, "Everyone this is Isis…" the teacher searched for her last name.

"Smith. Isis Smith," the name student answered for the teacher.

"Ah yes Smith," The teacher went on with her plans, "Will anyone offer to have Isis as there partner in the labs today?" at once all the boys raised their hands excepted for Terry who was still in shock.

"Well Isis, I guess you can take your pick," the teacher approved.

Isis scanned the crowd in front of her until Terry and her met eyes. Both of them widened their smiles and Isis waved, "Terry!"

"So you know this Terry," the teacher asked.

"Yeah we've met before."

"Okay then. I'll put you down as Terry's partner," They teacher started going through some paper on her desk.

The boy behind Terry leaned forward, "Dude, you are so freakin' lucky," Terry did feel lucky but at the same time he was worried. The mixture of him, Isis, and Dana probably wasn't doing to work out well.

Dana was beginning to look very angered, "Excuse me? Terry is already my partner."

The teacher hesitated to think, "That's fine. You all will just be a group. No big deal," Dana let out a faint growl.

Isis pulled up a seat beside Terry. She hugged him, "I guess the jacket trick really works."

All Terry could really do was smile. But he worked up enough energy to say, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well then I guess you would have had to live life jacketless."

Isis began to take off the brown jacket to give it back to Terry but quickly stopped her, "No I want you to keep it. Maybe then we'll never be separated," Isis smiled and nodded pulling the jacket back onto her shoulders.

Isis looked at Dana who was staring her down evilly and smile, "Hi I'm Is—"

Dana interrupted her rudely, "I know who you are," Isis narrowed one eyebrow and went back to her business.

They started on there lab projects. The group was plagued with an uncomfortable silence. Nobody really talked unless they had to. Terry was wishing dearly that this day would end. _Damn you Monday!_

At last the bell rang. Thank God to that. Tensions between Isis and Dana were desperately rising. Terry thought that at least one of them was bound to pounce. But boy was he in store.

Terry and Isis walked down the hallway together for a few moments, "Well Terry I hate to do this but I have to go find the counselor again."

"Oh that's fine. Umm…" Terry thought for a moment, "Meet me outside after school. Okay?"

Isis nodded, "Okay," she turn around and went down the opposite side of the hallway. Terry watched her as she walk away.

Isis didn't get far until Dana pull the back of Isis hair. Isis slowly turned around to find that who the culprit was, "What the hell was that for!"

"Listen Isis, I don't like you."

"And that give you the right to pull my hair?" Isis protested. A crowd was starting to form a circle around them and Terry was trying his best to push through but he was too far away.

"You can't just make out with some guy you don't even know."

"What are you talking about?" When Isis finished speaking, Dana smacked her clear across the face.

Isis touched her sore cheek. You could see the enraging flames in her eyes as she looked up at Dana. Dana was starting to look a little frightened as Isis gave her an evil glare, "Bitch!" all of Isis' hate was hurled at Dana as she tackle her to the ground.

Terry was still pushing through the crowd. The crowd was getting even more excited and Terry could barely see what was going on.

Isis was now sitting on top of Dana who couldn't do a thing. Isis picked Dana head up by the hair with one hand and scratched her across the face with the other. After scratching her, Isis knocked her head to the tile. Dana pushed Isis off of her and the two of the roll cross the floor entangled.

It was chaos, until finally Terry and another teacher reached the girls. Terry pulled Isis off Dana and the teacher caught a hold of Dana. Terry was feeling guilty, " Isis I'm really sorry. This is my fault."

Isis calmly responded, "Don't worry, someone was bound to kick her ass one of these days," as another teacher took her from Terry. Isis yelled across the crowd, "Terry! My number is 555-1187."

_555-1187, 555-1187, 555-1187_, Terry was trying to remember the number until he could get it written down. Terry wrote it down on his hand. He figured that he wouldn't be seeing Isis at school for the next few days. _Damn it! Damn Monday to Hell! _Although the day sucked, he was still glad to see Isis. Maybe they become 'closer' friends.


	9. Destined To Be Part 1: Bad Day

**Chapter 9: **

**Destined To Be… **

**(Part 1) **

"Let me get this strait," The principal sat before Isis looking through a few papers, "this is your first day of school?"

Isis was looking kind of out of it. She really didn't want to be in the principal's office at this time, "Well…yeah, but…" she tried not to make eye contact with the principal.

The principal lean forward to his desk, " Isis it's your first day here and your already in trouble. Now I don't have your files so I don't know what your last school was like, but here, we don't allow that kind of behavior."

"I understand but, I didn't start the fight."

"Well you obviously finished it," The principal stood up and began pacing back and forth, "By the way what school did you go to before this."

Isis tried to look for the lies but was unsuccessful.

"Because we barely have anything of you on record. Only the papers your aunt filled out yesterday."

Isis found a little lie to throw him off, "Well all the files were being transported by mail car. And well sadly enough…the car was in a wreck and blow up, burning all of the mail inside."

The principal was a little perplexed, "…How unfortunate,"

"Yes very," Isis agreed. She looked to the clock. The day had been long. After the fight she spent the rest of the day in detention. She was in there at least until 5:00. And after Dana had spoken to the principal it was Isis' turn. The time now was almost 6:00.

"Well Isis, it's getting late and I think you've suffered enough," the principal explained, "But unfortunately I have to say that you are suspended for a few days. I can't have your conduct become an admired thing."

Isis was saddened but understood, "Okay. But suspension?"

"Yes. Your aunt should be getting a call from me pretty soon. You're free to go home," The principal opened his office door and dismissed her. Isis exited the room with her head hung low.

The hallway was pretty empty for the exception of the janitor and a few teachers leaving after their after school activities. It was a lot emptier than it had been when Isis and Dana had their fight.

When Isis exited the building, she could see that it had gotten kind of dark outside. The clouds in the sky were a bit heavy. Now Isis would had regularly gotten a cab to take her but Isis was kind of fearing how Maven would respond to her being suspended on her first day of school so she decided to walk. She thought that it would give her some time to think.

Walking the dark street brought back memories. Memories of when she once felt so alone. She didn't feel quite that way anymore. She knew that no matter what, she would always have Felix. Felix her beloved cat. Some much personality that kitty had. Felix would always be number one in her heart. He had been there as she traveled the lonely streets of her old home to her new life. And soon Isis new life was going to get even newer.

Through Isis' thought it began to rain but she now found herself on a car abandoned street in Old Town Gotham, _I should have gotten a cab. Damn. _The streets were cold and eerie feeling. The only people she had seen were a few homeless beggars hanging out on the street corners. Most of them were drunk which made Isis feel even more frightened. Even worst, she was soaking wet.

A drunken man wobbled his way up to Isis. She was feeling as nervous and scared as hell. He speech was slurred, "He babe hick bay," Isis stood completely still as the homeless man walked even closer, "You're a young one. You ever been with a _real_ man?"

The dirty man stroke a strand of her blonde hair, "Get away from me!" Isis pushed his hand away and backed up. She ran into a brick wall behind her.

The drunkard was looking a little angry. He drug himself to Isis with quick pace. She was trapped. He breath was horrible, "That wasn't very nice."

In fright, Isis did the first thing that came into her mind. She kicked him in the nuts and scratched him across the face. As the drunkard was distracted holding his wounds, Isis made her escape.

Isis found herself running into a back alley. The alley felt even more dangerous but Isis wasn't about to go back out onto the street and run into that anger drunk man again. Isis was attempting to keep an eye on her surroundings. No one happen to be in this alley, or so she thought. The coast was clear and she eased her guard. Until she heard the faint clacking noise of shoes hitting the wet pavement. She spun in circle trying to find her on coming attackers but they were no where in sight.

She stopped. She heard laughter echo through the alley. Her body tense as she awaited what was to come. A man came from the shadows behind her. He covered a hand over her mouth and grabbed her tightly as she began to struggle. Two men more came from the shadows in front of her. They were scary looking men. Muffled screams came from Isis as the other to men grabbed her legs. Isis kicked and squirmed.

The man holding her left leg pulled out a knife and held it to her chin. Isis stopped squirming in fear that she was going to die. A tear rolled down Isis' cheek as she held back her screams.

The man holding her right hand leaned forward to get a better look at her, "Maybe we could have some fun with her before we kill her."

The man on the left laughed evilly, "Yeah she looks like a feisty one," Isis was disgusted and began wriggling again. He man held the knife even closer and she stopped.

The sound of a trash can tipping over echoed in the background. The man on the right spoke again, "What was that?"

The man behind her passed her over to the man with the knife and walked over to see what the racked was pulling out an iron pipe on the way into the shadow.

"Huh! Uhaggh!" These were the only sound Isis could heard coming for the man with the iron pipe. That along with the sound of flying punches and kicks. Isis waited in fear hoping that mysterious person in the shadows would be the victor.

The last sound was that of a pipe hitting the ground. All was silent and the two men holding Isis were getting frighten them selves. From the shadows came two white glowing eyes. The eyes stepped forward revealing a man dressed as a bat. He was silent. He looked strong and brave as he stood there before them. The man who was earlier holding Isis' right leg ran for the bat.

The man was getting an ass whooping. Punches were going smoothly as if it were a dance. The man kick the Bat hard causing him to fall backwards against a wall. As the mysterious hero regained his balance to find that his foe had picked up a trash can and was ready to throw it. The Bat ducked as the trash can was hurled at him. He kneed the man in the stomach. The man held his stomach and the Bat punched him across the face causing the man to fall. The man tried to drag himself away and the Bat picked him up. He threw the man into the wall. The man was unconscious.

The Bat stepped closer to the man holding Isis. The man raised his knife to her neck, "Don't step any closer Batman or she's dead meat!"

Batman stopped walking and shot back to think a second. Quickly Batman threw a bat shaped boomerang. Isis gasped in fear that the batarang would hit her. The batarang hit the man's knife out of his hand leaving a cut. The man looked down at the blood and angrily through Isis aside. Isis fell to the ground and crawled up against the wall. She would have run but Isis was stuck in a shock like coma.

The man quickly drew his knife from the ground and made his attack on the mysterious hero. Batman dodged his knife and grabbed his arm. He squeezed the man's wrist until the man fell to his knees in pain and the knife once again fell from his hand. The man let out a painful scream. Batman let go of his wrist and grabbed his head. He rammed the man's head into his knee rendering the man unconscious.

Isis was curled up against a wall. She wasn't scared anymore, just in shock. All she was doing was staring off into a daze. Batman came closer to her to make sure she was okay but Isis didn't even look at him still in her own little world. With the exception of a few cuts and bruises and ripped wet clothes Isis was just fine.

Batman kneeled down next to her. He brought his hand up to cheek, "You alri--"

Before he could finish, Isis lightly pushed hand away, "I'm fine," her tone was emotionless. She still didn't look at him.

Batman looked puzzled. Not even Isis understood what she was undergoing at this moment. He put his arm under Isis knees and she allowed him to pick her up. From under Batman's feet came fire. The rocket boosters set the two into the air. Batman spoke over the wind as they now flew, "You know, this isn't the type of place a young girl such as yourself should be," for some strange reason this offended Isis. She didn't understand why her brain was filled with all kinds of thought and she thought she was ready to pass out.

Batman put Isis down. They were now out of The Old Town, "I wouldn't go back in there if I were you," the Bat advised. With all of the thoughts running around in Isis's mind she mindlessly agreed.

Batman flew off into the night leaving Isis there cold, wet and confused. Her behavior was that of a mindless robot. She headed on home because it wasn't much further from Old Town Gotham.

Isis got back to the Cat Lair. She opened the door and didn't even close it behind her. She walked to the nearest window and Felix jumped up on the windowsill. _I have to protect myself._ The thoughts of her mother's last words ran through her brain once more, _'don't let him get you'_. She said it aloud a second time, "Don't let him get you!" Felix jump down from the windowsill and began meowing.

"No one is to be trusted!"

"I'm next!"

At once all her anger arose, "My life was in the hands of a man dressed as a bat!" as she screamed she punched the window causing it to break into a million pieces and fall down to the ground below. She pulled back her blood covered hand.

She walked backwards to the middle of the room. Felix was now meowing in a strange tone. The room felt like it was spinning. Isis began feeling dizzy. Thought and word were going in her brain faster than ever. Isis put her hand to her forehead and passed out.


	10. Destined To Be Part 2: Hear Me Roar

**Chapter: 10 **

**Destined to be… **

**(Part 2: Hear me roar) **

Isis found her self now dreaming. The room she was in was foggy and hard to make out. She walked forward and some of the smoke drifted apart, revealing that she was at her old home outside of Gotham.

Next she saw Felix jump through a ring of fog. He came to her and rubbed across her legs. When Isis bent to pick him up, he ran off. Isis followed the black cat into what was her old living room. She looked around the room. It was desolate, empty, and peculiar feeling. When she looked down, Felix had disappeared. But now Isis was more focus on why she was in this room.

She investigated the room. Everything was as it was as she left it the one unfortunate night. But what caught her attention now was a picture on the floor. Something drew her closer to it. She picked up the faced down frame and turned it around to where she could now see it. The picture was one of her Grandma Kyles. She studied it well.

Suddenly, right before her eyes, the picture began to change. Her grandmother's face was appearing younger and younger. The picture stopped changing and Isis almost thought she was looking into a mirror. But no, there was of a woman a bit older and a bit more old fashion looking. _This was Grandma_; Isis remembered a few old pictures she had once seen. The picture changed once more. The woman was now in a cat suit; all the works. In fright Isis dropped the picture. _So strange…could this woman be Grandma?_

Isis could feel a presents in the room. She turned around to see a ghost of herself. It was her on the night of her last family members' death. Seeing this made Isis cry. The memories of the sadness made her want to get out of this haunting place.

She rushed for a way out but she could find no doors. The fog began to fill the room until she could barely see her hand in front of her face. A path cleared through the fog revealing a mirror. She slowly approached it. She couldn't see her reflection until she came face to face with the mirror. In it was the reflection of a cat. Isis touched the mirror and the image began the transform.

A voice echoed through the fog. It was her voice speaking but the words did not come from Isis' mouth. The voice was tantalizing and persuasive. Less innocent than her own, " _Isis__…_" echoed the voice, "_It's in your blood…_" Isis looked back at the mirror. The image inside showed Isis' body merged with feature of the cat. She looked from the mirror to her hands. From her fingertips, extended sharp cat claws. Isis loved this feeling, "_The untapped power from within you has emerged…_"

Isis did a few catlike gymnastics and landed in a catlike position feeling more of her newfound strength, "_Be who you were destined to be…_" The fog closed in on Isis. Many words scrambled in her brain and left her with one single word. She opened her eyes and awoke from her dream as she spoke the untamed word that was left in her mind, "Catwoman…"

There kneeling next to her was Maven. Isis propped herself up onto her elbows and examined the room. A large amount of cats were standing around the room also and a few more were coming through the broken window.

Maven took Isis' hand and placed a metal claw on her index finger, "I think it's time you see something," were her words as she lifted Isis to her feet.

Isis couldn't explain this feeling she had. All her senses had peaked. Her vision permitted her to see perfectly clear through the dark room. She could even hear the lighting just before it struck. But she was very jittery. It would probably take a while to adapt to these highly developed skills.

Maven got to unloading the dusty boxes. She set a few of them in the middle of the living room. She opened one of the boxes revealing a bunch of old newspaper clips. All with the name 'Catwoman' in the subtitles, "I think these are things you should look through on your own. For everyone knows the cat prowls alone."

Isis had no words. All of these new feeling had rendered her speechless. Maven reached in her pocket and pulled out the other nine cat claws and laid them on a nearby coffee table, "No sense in hiding it forever. It's who you were meant to be," Maven exited The Cat Lair.

Isis stood there in a perplexed state. She had just noticed that there were a bunch of cats in her room. She looked down at the cat claws on the table—now perfectly visible in the dark room. Then she looked at the one claw on her finger and decided to put the rest of them on, "Purrrfect…" Isis gasped. Her voice was as it was when it echoed through her dream; less innocent, "…strange feelings…"

Isis sat pulled the box that Maven had opened to the couch and sat down. She began her search looking at the first newspaper clip in the stack. The headline said, 'Animal Right Activist Protests for Mountain Lions'. In the picture was her grandmother. The next headline she cam to was 'Millionaire Bruce Wayne's New Girlfriend; Could She Be the One'. Yet another picture another picture Grandma Kyles.

But the next few news clippings she came to got a little weird. 'New Villain Steals Rare Cat Statue from Gotham Museum'. This picture had a glass case with circular cut in one side. Another had the title of, 'Catwoman Strikes Again'. This picture had a capture picture of the thief. _This is the woman I saw in my dream; in the cat outfit_.

Felix jumped up on Isis lap and meowed, "What going on Felix?" Isis asked as she looked around the room. Felix meowed again and leaped over to another box laid out in the living room. Isis followed Felix having deja vu from earlier dream. Felix hopped off the box so Isis could look inside.

Isis slowly opened the box revealing a black vinyl material. She picked it up by the shoulders and laid it out flat on the floor. So far all it was was a cat suit. But she looked back in the box and there was also a black mask and a whip. A cat mask. This was all too familiar. She grabbed the newspaper clipping with the picture of Catwoman. It all matched up; _Grandma was Catwoman…_

She put on the mask and walked to the mirror in the bathroom followed by Felix, "Yes; this is how it was meant to be," her voice darkened. She looked down at the black cat, "Come Felix," then back to the mirror, "its payback time…"

Isis began ripping off all her clothes as she rushed back into the living room to retrieve the rest of her Catwoman suit. The cats were now meowing like crazy, "My beloved babies; momma's goin' out tonight," She stood at the window she had broken earlier and meowed.

She jumped out the window onto a near by ledge; Felix there by her side. She slid across the ledge and graceful leaped to the fire escape on the next building. Felix jumped up onto Isis' shoulders and held tight as Isis climbed the ladders up to the roof. When she reached the top Felix jumped off and together they ran across the rooftop. Isis did an elegant flip onto a lower building. And so on they when until they reached The Old Town.

Isis found herself in a familiar back alley. The three stupid guys were still hanging out there, "Here kitty, kitty," one of them mockingly called. Catwoman mocked back with a hiss, "Ooo, does Ms. Kitty wanna play."

Catwoman had a cocky replied, "Oh yeah, Ms. Kitty play. Ms. Kitty wants to play all night long," she held out her hand and signaled for him to come closer.

He came closer and she gave him a back kick in the face, "That's for being a pervert!" she grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in his tender spot, "And that was for…Well it made me feel better," the guy whimpered in pain, "Obviously not you."

The other to ran after her and she flipped backwards. She scratched one in the face while kicking the other in the stomach, "Anyone ever teach you guys not to hit a lady?"

An attacker replied angrily, "No!" as he punched her in the stomach.

Catwoman let out a gasp for air, "Bastard!" she jumped up onto a trash bin and then to the fire escape railing. Above them she pulled out her whip and swung it around.

"Kinky," the perverted man remarked.

Catwoman's whip latched on to the escape rail on the building across from her. She swung down kicking the pervert in the face. Landing slowing on the ground she growled, "I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole," she yanked her whip down.

At this time another one of the attackers grabbed Catwoman from behind. She struggled to unbind his grasp and the other two were quickly regaining strength. The attacker laughed in success. But he was a little too early to be laughing. Felix jumped on his back behind him. In fright the man let go of Catwoman and threw the cat off.

Catwoman was enraged, "Grrraahhh!" her punches started flying, "Don't…you …ever…hurt my cat!" as she beat the crap out of him another ran up behind. She kicked him off of her and the other ran towards her as well. She scratched him in the eye and he screamed in agony.

They all began to retreat and fled the alley. Sit alone Catwoman's evil laugh echoed through the alleyway, "Assholes…" she then realized what had happen to Felix and freak. But when she turned around Felix sat there pretty awaiting their next move. Isis smiled to herself, "God I feel grrreat," she stretched her arm in the air, "All this excitement has got me tired. Come on Felix, I think it's for a little catnap," Felix meowed in agreement and they headed back to the Cat Lair.


	11. Frisky

**Chapter 11: **

**Frisky**

Batman flew swiftly away from the frightened Isis taking one more glance at her. _What's up with her? Maybe I shouldn't have left her alone_. It was getting late so Batman flipped from building to building on his way back to the Batcave.

Finally reached the Batcave a bit tired and worn out, "Next time I'm taking the cycle," he told Mr. Wayne as a he pulled back his mask.

"I suppose it's alright if you go home," Mr. Wayne picked up the phone, "I'll call you a cab," he dialed the numbers on the phone.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne," Terry took of his bat suit and put it away in the cave. It felt pretty good to get out of the suit. Sometimes it could get so uncomfortable. He looked down at his hand forgetting that he had written Isis' number on it earlier. _I should really call her and see if she's okay…but its way to late now_.

"Something on your mind McGinnis?" Mr. Wayne asked from behind him, "You look a little worried."

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just a little…confused."

"What has gotten you confused? Come, prêt ell." Mr. Wayne insisted.

"Well I guess this girl…" Terry scratched the back of his head.

"Dana?"

"No. Me and Dana are over with."

Mr. Wayne shook his head, "I swear; you kids these days can never make up your minds."

Terry shrugged at the old man's comment, "Well anyway, this other girl, I saved her tonight and she seemed kind of angry that I did; or something like that," Terry's eyes narrowed in thought, "I should of stayed with her."

"It's alright Terrance; she was probably just in shock. She was in a life death situation. She had every right to act like that," Wayne explained.

At that moment Ace began barking outside, "Guess my ride's here," Terry realized, "Check you later Mr. Wayne," Terry exited the Batcave as Wayne stood there and rolled his eye at the boy's comment.

Terry found himself awakening in another day of the week. He was still very worried about Isis, but he figured that since she was suspended she'd be sleeping in today so he couldn't call her now. Plus he figured that if might be kind of weird if he did call at an early hour like this. So he went about his morning routine haunted by the thoughts of Isis' well being.

He headed for the door when he suddenly he remembered that Max hadn't been at school yesterday. He had so much to tell her. _Max would love the story of when Isis beat the shit out of Dana_. Recalling those memories made Terry laugh but at the same time, he was missing Isis even more.

Through his train of thought, he had managed to run into Max along the way. He's voice had a touch of excitement, "Hi Max! You missed a lot yesterday," his smile became a controversial frown once again.

"Hey Terr; something wrong?" Max asked.

Terry pondered this for a moment. He didn't really know what to say, "Okay…I'll start from the beginning," Terry paused to clear his head, "Well, I guess it started when I found out Isis goes to our school now."

Max's excitement rose, "Really! I can't wait to see her. She's such a nice gir—"

"You won't be seeing her today," Terry interrupted.

Her excitement dropped and was now to the level of confusion, "Why not?"

Terry shook his head in s slight state of frustration, "Will you just let me finish the story?"

Max smiled, a little embarrassed, "Oh, sorry."

Terry continued, "Anyway, everyone was talking about the new girl. I didn't know who she was, but I soon found out in science class. And well of course it was Isis"

Max who was listening intently had just realized who he had that class with, "Her and Dana? Ohhh…"

" Isis was trying to be nice, but Dana just wouldn't accept her kindness. Sitting between Isis and Dana was one of the most awkward moments of my life," Max leaned in closer finding out how this story would conclude, "Then to my relief, class was over. Isis had to go find the counselor so we didn't get much time to talk and I figured that we could hang out after school."

Max was on the edge in suspense. Terry went on, "I turn around for one minute and when I turn back around I see Isis get smacked in the face and Dana got tackled to the floor," Max was in a surprised shock but was on the verge of busting into laughter, "So yeah, Isis is suspended."

"On her first day!"

"Yep."

There was a silence between Terry Max until Terry broke that silence, "And something else also happened to Isis…"

"What?" Max clenched her teeth.

Terry nudged Max into a more seclude place where they could talk in private, "When I was patrolling last night, I saved Isis."

"So she's okay right? Nothing to worry about?"

Terry's eyebrows narrowed, "Well I'm not sure. She didn't have any wounds. Maybe a few bruises, but…she seemed kind of out of it. Almost angry," Terry punch the brick wall behind him, "I should have stayed there with her!"

Max tried to comfort him, "Listen, I'm sure she's fine. I'd be angry to if my day was that bad."

"I guess you're right," Terry agreed.

Max looked down at his fist, "Look, you've gone and made yourself bleed!"

Terry leaned against the wall, "It's fine," he went into a moment of thought. Max stared at him awaiting his next move. He came to a conclusion to his unknown question, "I need you to do something for me."

"And that something is…" Max anticipated her answer.

Terry shook his head in assurance to himself, "Take notes for me in class. I'm skippin' today."

Terry turned around and walked the opposite direction from school leaving Max behind. Terry figured that he couldn't go back home. His mom would go AWOL if she found out he was skipping. But he had to get to a phone. He had plans to make.

Terry found the nearest payphone and shoved his money card. He looked to his hand. The faded number was barely traceable. He concentrated hard to make out the numbers, "555…1…1…87," he read aloud as he punched in the numbers, "I need a cell phone."

The phone began ringing.

A lazy "hello" answered the phone.

Making sure that it was the right number Terry asked, " Isis?"

The lazy voice shot to excitement, "Hi Terry!"

"Hi. Did I wake you?"

Terry heard the faint rustling of someone getting out of bed through the phone, "Oh no, you didn't."

Terry laughed a little hearing this lie, "Well how are you?"

"Um, I'm fine. By the way, why aren't you at school?"

"Didn't feel like going." Terry now noticed all the meows in the background, "Wow, you must have a lot of cats."

Isis had a nervous laugh, "Oh no; just one," the meows stopped as if she had entered another room.

Terry was getting a little tired of beating around the bush, but he didn't know what to say. He couldn't just ask her if she was attacked or if Batman saved her last night, "So…I hope you got home okay last night. I've been in detention before. Sometime they keep you pretty late. And I noticed that it started raining."

Isis was hesitant, "…Yeah…I got home fine. I took a cab."

Of course Terry knew she was lying, but he did want to push her any farther, she probably didn't want to talk about it. Terry didn't want to seem so obvious either, "Well that's good."

Terry's plans were to ask Isis to go out with him somewhere, but he couldn't think of where they should go. Especially during this time of day, "…So…"

Isis responded before he could ask, "We should go out somewhere today."

"Yeah, but where?"

Isis faltered, "Um, how about the museum. I hear good things about the Gotham Museum. I've always wanted to go."

"Really? Sound good to me."

"How about I meet you there around noon?"

Terry thought for a second. Maybe he should come get her. He knew what happened last time she walked alone, "Maybe I should come get you. Gotham isn't very safe."

"I'll be fine!" Isis sounded a little touchy but soon realized her rudeness, "I'm sorry. But I'm sure I can take care of myself."

Terry was a little shocked at Isis' response, "…Okay. Um, I'll see you then," _I hope_, he thought to himself, "Well I'll see you there."

"You too; bye."

"Bye," Terry hung up the pay phone and took out his pay card. He'd definitely need it tonight. He started on his way to the museum. It was kind of early, but he had nothing else to do. It's not like he could go back home and take a little nap.

As he walked, he came across a little shop. The shop was filled with all kinds of fragrant flowers of every color. But the color that caught his eye was the deep red of the color of Isis' lips the first time he saw her.

He entered the flower shop and headed straight for that exact bouquet of roses. These would make a perfect addition to there date tonight. Terry paid for them at the front counter and went off on his way. They were a bit expensive but he knew it would be worth it.

Terry felt a little stupid standing in front of the museum with a bouquet of roses. But soon a yellow hover cab stopped at the front. Inside was his beautiful love interest. She looked different. Terry couldn't make it out, but for some reason she had something different about her. It wasn't a bad difference, but it had a little perplexed.

She walked up to him with a slightly shy look on her face. Terry nervously handed the flowers to her with one hand and scratched the back of his head with the other. Isis' face was happily shocked, "Thank you so much Terry!" She hugged him tightly.

He didn't notice it when he talked to her on the phone earlier, but her voice also seemed different. Once again Terry couldn't figure it out, "You're welcome," Terry put his arm around Isis and they entered the museum.

Terry paid for both of their museum tickets. This was going to set him back a bit. The museum was having an exhibited on Egyptian culture. As they enter the room they could see the hieroglyphics fill the room. It was amazing that these things were still around.

"So you like the Egyptian?" Terry asked Isis to strike up some conversation.

"Yeah, there culture was pretty interesting. I hear they worshiped cats."

"Yeah," Terry assured her, even though she knew the whole story of cat worshiping, "Hey look at this," Terry pointed out a mummified body, "Wow…"

No response came from Isis, " Isis?" Terry turned around to see where she had gotten of to.

Isis' stare entrapped with a small jeweled cat statue. She was practically hypnotized. She slowly reached out for the statue as if some other force was wielding her body. She shook her head to lose the enchanting spell the statue had set on her and pulled her hand back. Isis looked at the statue intently.

Terry came from behind Isis causing her to jump a little, "Damn you're sneaky," Isis let of a short unenthusiastic laugh, "Come here I want to show you something," Isis followed willingly.

Isis and Terry had traveled all through the exhibits and it was starting to get later. It was amazing that they had only been in there since noon, "Time really does fly when you're having fun," Isis mentioned.

Terry had just realized what time it was also, "Oh crap, it already 7:00"

"You wanna go somewhere else?" she invited.

Terry thought on this and suddenly remembered of his Batman duties, "That's probably not a good idea. My mom probably already found out about me skipping school."

Isis was disappointed, "Oh, I understand," then as if she suddenly remembered something herself she looked back in the direction of the Egyptian exhibit, "Maybe you're right. I should be getting home also.

They walked to the exit door. Not many people were around. Many had already left and not many people come to the museum on a week day. Isis put Terry's arms around her waist to making him feel less uncomfortable. This shocked Terry a bit but he held on tighter, "I had a great time today Terr," Isis temptingly whispered.

Mouth to mouth Terry whispered back, "I'm…glad."

The two of then were caught up in the loving moment. Time seemed still and the two's lips inched leisurely together. Isis wrapped her arms around Terry and kissed harder; entwined in a long passionate kiss.

Isis broke of leaving Terry wanting more, "I'll see you later," She walked off sassily leaving Terry there longing.

"_Damn…_" he quietly spoke to himself.


	12. Cat At Play

**Chapter 12: **

**Cat At Play **

Isis found herself thinking about the cat statue she had found earlier all the rest of the day. It was getting late. Every moment it had rushed through her mind. It _was_ going to be hers…

"What do you think Felix?" Isis scratched the soft cat behind the ears. Felix replied as always with a soft meow.

"It _is_ a nice statue," Isis thought a second. This was the first time she'd every really thought of stealing something so valuable, "I mean, the museum has plenty of other treasures. Minus one won't hurt a thing…"

Isis took a glance at her Catwoman costumes. The urges were rising higher. She reached for the outfit mischievously and then pulled back, "Ah what the hell!" Isis grabbed the suit and began her transformation.

Once Isis had the Catwoman suit on she stretched out catlike to adjust in her costume, "For some reason this costume is incredibly comfortable," she clawed the air drawing out razor-sharp claws. She released a satisfied moan.

She tiptoed to the still broken window. Isis hadn't gotten around to fixing it and she wasn't planning to. Isis jumped a little hearing the slightest creek in the floor. She hid under her bed in fear that someone would enter the room and blow her disguise. The door knob slowly turned. Isis began getting more nervous by the second. The door opened and the light from the outer hall spilled through the doorway. A voice followed, "Don't worry Catwoman," the voice whispered. Isis dared to wonder who it was the new her alternative name, "It's me; Maven."

Isis' heart pace lowered. The old woman spoke again, "Your Grandmother always trusted me with her deepest secrets," she haltered as if in thought, "It's always nice to have a friend you can tell everything."

Isis slowly creped out from under the bed, realizing that Maven knew everything. But Isis didn't know how to respond. Did Maven approve of this?

"You're the spitting image of Selina," Maven shrugged, "A bit younger of course, but it's almost uncanny."

Isis was a tad jittery, "I…uh…um…well," she managed to utter.

"Don't worry dear. I know exactly what you're up to," Isis fretfully scratched the back of her neck. She thought she was in trouble, "You've got work to do?" Isis was shocked. She didn't expect Mavis to react so diligently, "Come; where's the exciting adventure going to be tonight?" Maven asked with wonderment in her voice.

Isis was still in shock, "Uh. Well. Gotham Museum I guess…"

"Oh it's just like old times," Maven looked intensely on Isis, "Well you should get to going. If you wait to late, you'll be too tired to fight Batman."

Isis was puzzled, "What…?" but Maven exited the Cat Lair before she could her Isis say anything else. Isis' mind strayed back to the statue. She shrugged off the confusion to keep her eye on the prize, "Well Felix, Momma's got some business to attend to," she stoked to cat's silky fur, "I think you should stay home tonight, love," Felix's purr rang through the room.

Isis came back to the broken glass once more. She let out a soft meow and jumped out onto the ledge becoming more excited as she flipped from building to building. Tonight she would collect her well deserved prize.

At the museum once again; it was now darkened and abandoned. Isis plotted out her clever plan. Catwoman climbed to the roof of the museum building. The sunroof window was her best chance for a clean entrance.

She extended her large catlike claws. To assure their sharpness, Catwoman tapped the claw with her index finger. A slight wince of pain amerced from her mouth. _Sharp enough to cut glass_. The screech of nails against a chalkboard rang as she cut a circular piece out of the glass. She reached in through the hole and unlatched the window, "Grrreat," she purred as she successfully snuck in the window and landed softly onto the hard floor below.

Catwoman tiptoed through the Egyptian exhibit sneaking behind relic to relic to evade the security camera's view. Behind every relic she came more close to the cat statue.

Behold. The statue stood before her. Catwoman was once again entranced. She wanted to free the jeweled cat from its glass prison. She stepped over the velvet rope not knowing of the security lasers she had walked over. It was time to use the heavy artillery once more. She drew out her claws and began the cutting process.

Out popped the circular glass section. Catwoman reached in the case to rescue her beloved treasure. As she touched the relic she felt the triumph rush through her vain, "What a purrfect first steal," she whispered.

She stepped backwards into one of the lasers beneath. The security bell rang loud above her and red lights filled the once unlit room. Catwoman latched the jeweled cat to a belt on her hips and flipped the hell out of there.

She found herself back under the sunroof window she had opened before. Her whip reached for a something to latch onto above. It grabbed a pole on the roof and Catwoman scurried up the whip. She was in the free. She unlatched her whip from the pole and jump-roped off. Until a familiar looking bat signal caught her glance. Catwoman became a bit fearful at this moment.

From the foggy sky beyond Catwoman could discern a batlike figure, "Shit," she mumbled. She ran to the edge of the museum roof and hopped to the next building, perfectly balanced on the edge of brick. She tiptoed across hoping that the bat would not catch up with her pace. But unfortunately as she concentrated the ground below, Batman landed before her. She looked up in surprise. His remark was cocky, "Ah, ah, ah, that wasn't a good idea."

She glanced at the relic attached to her hip and then back up to Batman and glared in a cunning manner. She playfully hissed and snapped her whip at him. Batman sucked back as the whip came an inch from his face, "Would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for those kids and their meddling pup," she sassed.

"So then I guess it's time for the unmasking," Batman reminded.

Catwoman shook her head, "Uh, uh Mr. Batman; that doesn't happen until the third date."

She did a backward flip across the building's edge and then darted down the side of the building. As Batman searched over the edge for his villainous prey Catwoman had snuck up behind him wrapping her whip around him, "So, how long have you been in this business?" was her boastful question.

Struggling he replied, "I should…asked you…the same," he swung his leg around knocking Catwoman to the ground and freeing himself of the whip's clutch.

"Oh Batman, I didn't know you were into seeing girls in pain," she teased. From on the ground Catwoman kicked the back of Batman's knees and knocked him down to her level. She crawled on top of his chest, "Rrweow…" she had Batman pinned, "you're cute."

Batman was still awaiting Catwoman's next move. She stroked her hand down the side of his face to his chest, "Maybe someday we _will_ get to "unmask" each other, but for now…" She raised her hand above him ready to come down and scratch him across the face.

Batman released his arm from Catwoman's hold and grabbed her hand before she could deliver her blow. He threw her off of him and Catwoman flipped to her feet. She kicked Batman in the chest. Regaining his balance, Batman back handed her causing her to fall back, catching part of the roof to stop her fall.

Her eyes narrowed, "Grrrr…" Catwoman turned around to jump to the next building; Batman not far behind. She whipped around and kicking him across the face. This distracted Batman for a minor second as Catwoman jumped onto the ledge of the building and tiptoed to the next.

Batman flew into the air and swooped down in front of her, "Looks like I've got a stalker," she ragged.

"Maybe…" Batman played back. He threw a punch at Catwoman, which she dodged. And she came back at him with a full on scratch across the chest. This gave her a little electric shock from the suit's machinery, but hurt Batman even more. He let out a wince of pain.

The sound of danger rang through the streets; clown laughter. The rev of engines became more hearable. Catwoman was the first to notice this. Distracted, she looked down to the road. Batman soon became interested to. He turned around to see the Jokerz reeking havoc and vandalizing through the streets.

While Batman was distracted, Catwoman used this time to get away. She silently ran off. Batman turned around and realized the cat had made her escape leaving him there to tend to the Jokerz. With slight displeasure Batman spoke, "Damn…she got away," as if he were starting to enjoy this fight with the lovely cat.

Isis found herself in her bed; Felix next there her. She sat up in her bed and stretched. Peering next to her she saw the jeweled cat statue. She smiled a slyly at Batman's defeat, "Well Felix. Looks like this Batman character isn't as tough as he seems," Felix rubbed across her arm.

There was a knock at the door. Isis went to go answer it. At the door was Maven smiling with a new paper at hand, "Great job for your first time," she congratulated. Maven threw the paper at Isis.

She looked down at the paper and read the headline aloud, "Catwoman reborn?" she read further to the subtitle, "Cat villain strikes back," she looked at the featured picture. It should her glass cutting workmanship. She read on, "Batman fails to catch another. Who could this clever villainess be?"

Isis' only reply to this paper was, "Oh cool. I'm in the paper…" she ripped out the article and put it in the box with all of her grandma's papers.

* * *

A mysterious man looks at this morning's paper, "So, Ms. Kyle _did_ have a granddaughter," he moved from his spot to another, "Maybe I'll get what I can out of her first…" he closed the paper and continued with other affairs.


	13. Short Encounters

**Chapter 13: (Lucky #) **

**Short Encounters **

It had been the night before when Batman had his first encounter with the Feline Felon. Today's news had Terry deeply unsatisfied. Headlines of a new villainess and Batman's defeat. Not one single word of about Batman's fight with the Jokerz. Which was pretty good, knowing that they had also gotten away. That night just wasn't Terry's night.

But strangely enough, Terry tried to keep those things off his mind today. His thoughts were filled with Isis that kiss they had shared not so long ago. Weird coincidence that the robbery happened the night they had been there. But Terry couldn't even realize that. He had love on the brain all through the school day.

But school had ended and for some reason Mr. Wayne was intent that Terry be at the cave as so as possible. Terry didn't have time to talk about this new villain last night, so he figured it would have to do with something about that.

Terry found himself thinking about Catwoman a lot too, but tried quickly to remove the thoughts. _Damn, just imagine how hot Isis would look in that costume_, Terry imaged. He shook his head of dirty thoughts and headed on his way.

He soon approached Wayne Manner a bit indefinite of what he was in for. Inside was dark—as usual—but today it seemed darker than the other times. Terry entered the Bat Cave to the rustling of an old man trying to hide a bunch of papers and pictures. Terry walked closer to see what the old man was up to.

Mr. Wayne had left one picture out. It was a familiar picture. _Ah yes the one I picked like a week ago…some how this face looks familiar…_ Terry looked intently on the picture trying to figure out why it looked so familiar, but nothing came.

"I assume you've seen the papers today?" the old man spoke.

Terry looked down in angst, "Yeah, there goes another."

Mr. Wayne shook his head, "Don't worry, I've dealt with this character before. I failed to catch her then also."

Terry became perplexed, "Wait…what? ...Don't you think she was a little young to be from your day," Terry hadn't thought about it yet, but there had been a character like this before in the past. Realizing this, Terry figured that Mr. Wayne must have something up his sleeves, "So who do you think it is?"

Mr. Wayne brought up some files on the computer, "This might sound a little crazy but, cats supposedly have nine lives, right?"

Terry shook his head in agreement.

"Well, I'm almost starting to think that one of Catwoman's 'nine lives' could have made her young again."

Terry gave him a non-believer look, "But do you really think that's possible…?"

Mr. Wayne made a silent concurring jester to himself, "You're right…" the old man turned around; hiding his face from the young adult, "This woman…Catwoman—Selina Kyles…she did have a daughter…"

Terry didn't catch where Mr. Wayne was had gotten to in saying that, "So you think this Selina woman's daughter is the new Catwoman?"

The old man had a slight sigh in relief that Terry didn't ask any questions about what he thought the kid would ask. But he soon became weary once more, "No…it couldn't be…she's dead."

"…Oh," Terry back off to hold back from asking any of the wrong questions, "About this whole Catwoman thing; maybe I should just worry about catching her now, and finding out her identity later."

"Yes, you are right," Mr. Wayne saw the realization in this system, "But, I'll work on the identity thing, and you stick to your bronzes."

The night was growing late and it became 'that time of the night' again. Tonight Batman would keep a stiff lookout for this Catwoman character. This night he head out on his mobile. He figured the easiest way to find her would be to go to all of the jewelry stores in town.

And guess what. That was the right thing to do. He soon approached a suspicious looking jewelry store. In the window was Catwoman's mark. A clean circular cut in the glass. She was sly.

The Cat—from inside—quickly turned around realizing that Batman was in her presence. No normal human-being would have noticed this presence. Catwoman stuffed her stolen jewels into a pouch on attached to her belt. She began her catlike flips to escape Batman.

He wasn't going to let that happen tonight. He quickly plotted how she would escape and went to her nearest clear path.

She came to the back door and as she opened it, the Bat swooped down in front of her. As if instinct, Catwoman swiped back with her razor claws, "You're becoming quite bothersome," she shouted angrily.

"And I think you're starting to have too much fun with this," Batman quirkily replied.

"Grrrshh…" She hissed, "Maybe," she pulled out her whip.

Expecting to get whacked, Batman flinched back. But Catwoman's whip had latched her onto a fire escape and while Batman held back, the Cat was getting away.

Batman swiftly climbed the ladder.

Catwoman had reached the top way before him. She now had a cat wrapped around her shoulders. She stepped on his hands before he could pull himself off the ladder, "Why do you have to be such a pain?" She smiled sheepishly, "It's not like I'm doing anything wrong."

Batman managed to grab the bottom of Catwoman's heels. He pulled on them, causing her to fall back a little. She regained her balance and ran to the other side of the building as Batman pulled himself up.

She now stood on the ledge of the building and reached into her pouch. Batman slowly walked closer. She retrieved one of her stolen jewels, "This one's for you," she tossed the ring to him. The ring was encrusted with a diamond bat, "You've become my new obsession," she uttered in a sexy tone.

She reached back into the pouch, "And oh yes. I have another present for you," she now had a grenade in her hand, "A little something I picked off a Joker," she threw it in between them, "…Bye, bye batty…" smoke rose from the Joker's grenade.

Batman's choking distracted him while Catwoman got away. It also restrained him from getting away, but he managed just barely to jump of the building as the grenade blew up.

The impact from the explosion sent Batman flying until he ran into a building. He weakly picked himself up and drug himself back to the Batmobile, "Damn it…" were the words he mumbled to himself.

The Cat had gotten away once again.


	14. All Fun And Games Part 1

**Chapter 14: **

**All Fun and Games **

**(Part 1) **

Isis swiftly leaped into her apartment's broken window. Felix swiftly jumped in after. Isis stripped away her vinyl suit as she walked towards the kitchen, leaving the clothes where ever they lay.

She laid the pouch--earlier attached to her hip--on the counter. She flung open the refrigerator door and grabbed a quarter full gallon of milk. She tilted it back finishing it off. When she was done, she slammed the empty jug on the table. She let out a breath for air and licked her milk covered lips, "Mmmm...purr," she sighed.

She picked the jewels back up and went to her bed room. In her room was a chest under her at the foot of her bed. She opened it up and inside was the already stolen cat statue. She added to her collection and placed the freshly stolen jewel neatly next to the statue, "I'm gaining quite the collection."

Once she closed the chest, Felix jumped on top of it, "Somebody looks tired," Isis noticed. She turned around and realized the mess of clothes she had left in the floor, "Better clean that up first," she sighed.

She searched the floor for the pieces of her costume and tucked them away under her bed. After that she climbed into her comforting bed, Felix warming a spot next to her. Isis found a comfortable position and began thinking aloud, "What am I doing...? All these jewels and no place to go. Maybe I should think about finding a partner..."

She soon fell asleep.

Isis had slept late and today was Thursday's noon. She rolled out of bed complete her 'morning' tasks. Walking past the _chest of stolen treasures_ she patted the lid with pride. She was getting pretty good at this, even for just the second night. "I just need to get rid of this Batman character. He always ruining my fun..." she glared at the thought.

She wrapped up her morning routine and got dressed. The usually ' Isis' attire; a very retro, Goth look. Isis really wasn't going for the 'Goth' appearance; it just seemed to reflect from her tragic inner being. But even before her family's mysterious deaths, she seemed to have the retro look. Her hair usually did this spiky flipped out at the bottom and it usually had a cool messy look to it.

There was a soft knock at the door. The knocker went ahead and let themselves in, "Hey honey how was your heist last night?"

Isis peeked her head out of the bathroom door to make sure her new guest was Maven, "Oh hey Maven! I had fun. I gave Batman a bruise or two. It was fun." Isis finished putting on her jacket and came out of the bathroom to see that Maven had lunch at hand, "What's in the bag?" Isis curiously asked.

"Well dear, I thought I would bring you some lunch," she put the bag on the kitchen counter noticing the empty milk jug, "I see you downed this," she picked it up and threw it in the trash.

"You didn't have to do that Maven. Thanks"

"Now Isis, whether you like it or not, I'm going to look after you, so...learn to deal." There was a quick silence between the two of them, ending with laughter. "So what did you collect last night?"

"Oh, oh!" Isis got excited and skipped to the chest at the foot of her bed. As she opened the chest, the jewels seemed to glow like something holy. Maven sat down beside her and rummaged through the precious stolen goods. Isis became a bit disgusted, "I would have gotten even more if that Batman guy didn't have to come along. It's like, there are all these crimes being committed all over Gotham, but he still seems to just be hunting for me," Isis' head drooped down, "I could have been killed if he came any later that one night. I wonder how many other girls have suffered because of his 'female criminal chasing'."

Maven was silent, "..."

"Is something wrong Maven?" Isis quarreled

"Um...no..." she looked around for the words to say, "Well, you know...your grandmother had a history with the old Batman..."

Isis rolled her eyes, "What? Did he bug the shit out of her too?"

"Well...It was quite like that--" Maven's word were interrupted by the telephone's ring.

Isis jumped up, "Oh I'll get that!"

She ran to the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi," A familiar voice answered.

Isis thought for a second as to who it could be as the loud crowd of voices rambled in the background, "Max? Is that you?

"Yeah! Hey there girl."

"Something up?"

Max seemed to pause, "Hmm, do you think you could come to campus when school lets out?"

"Well...I guess. But, why--"

Max seemed to squeal with excitement, "Okay, awesome. Can't talk any longer. Got a class to get to. Bye!" Her words came fast as she hung up the phone.

Isis looked at the phone in confusion as the tone beeped, "Um, ok...?" She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Maven asked.

"Just a friend of mine. She wants me to meet her at school."

Maven seemed a little relieved that things had come up, "Well I guess I'll let you eat," she walked towards the door. Isis following her to politely see she's on her way. Before Maven exited The Cat Lair, she turned around and lay a single hand on Isis' cheek, "Ever since this Catwoman thing has happened to, you've seemed so much happier. I'm so glad."

Isis seemed to frown. She knew that what she was doing was wrong, but for some reason, it just made her feel so…right. Then she smiled and looked up at Maven, "Yes it has."


	15. All Fun And Games Part 2

**Chapter 15: **

**All Fun and Games **

**(Part 2) **

"Why are we still here?" was Terry's interrogation.

Max mocked his impatience, "Blah, blah ,blah. Stop asking questions. It's a surprise!"

Terry frowned at the ground in thought. But his frown soon became a smile when he spouted out his first guess of this 'surprise', "Does it have to do with a certain someone by the name of… Isis!"

"I'm not telling you! Just wait," Max was becoming tiresome of Terry's impatience.

Terry was now excited, for he knew exactly what his friend was up to. So knowing this he settled down and respected Max's request to be patient.

It was not too long after when a much confused Isis strayed from sideway to campus with her pocket in Terry's brown jacket. She wasn't paying any attention to what went on around her until she raised her head and spotted her beloved Terry, "Oh Terry! 'Tis been too long!" she shouted as they ran to each other for a warm embrace.

Terry greeted her with open arms, "Yes it has," he said just before he picked her up and spun her around.

"Ok you too love bird! Now that you gotten to see each other…" Maxine interrupted, "It's time for the surprise."

"Huh?" Terry was a little puzzled he had thought that Isis was the surprise. But come to think of it, Max wouldn't make them meeting together such a big deal.

Terry had now noticed Max reaching into her back pocket. _What could this be?_, were his thoughts.

Now in her hand she held three tickets, "I got us ticket to see 'Scarlett Lace'!" a popular industrial band among young adults.

Isis hugged Maxine who now had her hands on her hips shaking her head in gratification, "Thank you Max!" was Isis' gracious response.

Terry inched closer to the two girls and examined the ticket that Max had given him, "Wow, I thought they were sold out." he scratched the back of his head. "Where did you manage to find them so late?"

"I have my sources," she responded with a wink.

"So this is…" Isis searched for the answer on her ticket, "tonight." She looked a little nervous, like she had other places to be.

Max put an arm around Isis, "Yeah girl, so we best get goin'."

"You do want to go?" Terry sounded a little worried.

Isis tilted her hand to one side and smiled playful at him, "Of course I want to go," she temptingly lured him behind her, "Come on now, or we'll be late."

Terry followed like a love sick puppy; Max soon after as they made their way to the concert.

"May I see your ticket please!" Isis was soon awakened from her daze by Terry's nudge on the back.

Isis searched her pockets, "Oh yes…of course."

Terry noticed that something was wrong with Isis. But what… She seemed like she had a lot on her mind and Terry decided not to bother her about it. Perhaps the concert would take it off her mind.

The band of soon to come out and Terry was becoming nervous as well. He didn't like these big groups of people. They are a recipe for disaster and they are attracted to villains. But Terry kept a good eye on his watch. He knew if anything was coming his way, Mr. Wayne would most likely know ahead of time.

The crowd screamed has the band entered the stage. When Terry looked to his left, he saw Max yelled like a mad woman and Isis…she didn't look interested at all.

"You know, Isis. If you want to get out of here I wouldn't mind," Terry yelled loud enough for her to heard, "In fact I don't even think Maxy would notice." He pointed to Max, totally wrapped up in the music.

Isis thought for a second.

Terry smiled ravishingly at her, "What do you say…let run away together."

Isis giggled as he took her by the hand.

Terry and Isis snuck off to a secluded back alley behind the stadium. The music still was audible, but the crowd less of an annoyance.

Terry found this a perfect time to ask, "So, are you okay? You look a little…distracted."

Isis began to speak and then hesitant, "You would think it was silly…" she looked away.

"Oh no, I've been worried about some pretty silly things in my day," he joked as he put his arm around her, "It would have to be extremely silly. You can tell me"

"Well I don't know…I've just been having odd feelings. As if the next week, isn't going to be a very good one."

"Just think of it this way; if they do happen, at least you'll be ready for them."

"Well, true…" Isis let a tired sigh, "but that doesn't stop then from happening."

Terry began climbing a metal rail ladder to the top of a building and Isis soon followed. He helped her over the building's ledge to the roof, "When you're looking at the stars you have no time to think about those problems," he said as he lay down. She laid beside him.

"You know Isis, there are a lot of things that I haven't been able to ask you. I feel like I've known you for quite sometime…but I know nothing about you. How's the Smith family?"

"The who…?"

"You know…what's your family like?"

Isis choked, "That's not a subject I like to take about. You can't really call one person and her cat a family…"

"Well, family's come in all shapes and sizes. But I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable by asking that question."

"You were just curious," she reassured him that she wasn't angry.

"But I can sort of relate… my dad is gone. But must not be nearly as bad as it is for you."

"Terry, do you mind if I ask--. Well never mind, I know that I wouldn't want to talk about it."

"You want to know what happened?" he knew exactly what she wanted. So he explained the whole thing. Of how he had regret how he treated his father those days before and how he knew he could had saved him if he hadn't snuck out. But Terry was beginning to feel exposed so he soon changed the subject, "So, how's your cat?"

"Oh Felix," she smiled. "It so nice to meet a guy so interested in me literal cat instead of the 'other one'."

The two of them laughed, "But seriously, Felix is great. He's my best friend. I couldn't ask for more. He was there from the beginning…"

A comfortable silence rang between them as the night darkened. And as soon as Terry's eyes began to shut, he heard the shrieks of frightened girls and the cackling of insane clowns. But Isis was already up and alert before him, "Oh no…"

Terry finished, "Not these guys."

The two of them fled for the ladder, "No Isis! You stay up here. I don't want anything to happen to you," he bellowed, recalling the night he had saved Isis. The he descended the ladder.

Isis glared as Terry left her mumbling the word angrily, "I can take care of myself," but Terry hadn't really noticed them.

Terry retreated to a safe spot where he could transform into Batman.

* * *

"Oh don't you underestimate me Terry. I can take perfectly good care of myself!" Isis shouted to herself.

As soon her eyes lost track of Terry she came down from the fairly short building in one catlike jump. She ran gracefully through the alley, she didn't want anything to happen to either Terry or Max, "Unless Terry is some sort of superhero," she stopped to laugh at the thought, "he won't be able to protect them alone."

"…although he is _quite_ strong," she was turned on by the thought of his muscles but quickly shook the thought from her head, as not to distract her.

As soon as she shook her head, a man dressed as a clown grabbed her from behind, "Hey, this sort of looks like that girl Daggett showed us a picture of!"

"It does," another one of them answered right before Isis kicked the one that had a hold of her in the shin.

She ran as the two painted faces chased her.

* * *

"How many ass kickings does it take until you get the point that no one wants you around," the masked bat retorted to the oncoming clowns.

"It's all just fun and games," one of them cackled

They came at him with their silly clownlike weapons as Batman beat each and everyone of them. Just as soon as he beat all of them he saw a familiar face being chased by two maniac clowns, "I thought I told her to stay where she was…"

But as soon as he went to go after her, one of the not so 'beaten' clown grabbed him from behind holding a knife to his neck. Batman tried to shake off the villain but with no avail. The clown's knife cut into his suit, but for some reason the clown stopped and fell to the ground. When the Bat turned around he was greeted by the smiling face of Maxine who had one of the clown bats in her hand.

"Thanks," he said. Then he ran into the direction that he had seen Isis run.

He searched each alley until he came to one with two beaten clowns. And there was Isis, walking out of the alley as if nothing had happened.

Batman was confused, "Are you okay?"

"Well obviously," she smirked, "By the way, you're late…again."

Batman felt very uneasy. He had seen that smile before, but not from Isis. Though at the moment he couldn't think where he had seen it before, "I'm terribly sorry. I tried to get here as fast as I could."

"No, no, no. It's fine. I'm fine! We're all…" Isis' voice lowered as her smirk became dark, "fine."

Batman was now dumbfounded as she sassily walked away. _Wow, that's hot_, he thought as she walked away.

* * *

Isis walked back towards the stadium to see Max waiting outside, "Max, where's Terry?"

In a lying sort of tone Max answered, "Well, I don't know. I thought he was with you," Max hid a small giggle, "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

And about just as soon as she had said that, Terry came out from an alley.

Isis ran to him with open arm. In there embrace she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine."

"I think I'm ready to go home now."

Max yawned, "Yeah, me too."

Terry looked down at Isis with caring eyes, "Would you like me to take you home?"

Isis became a little offended by the question; _there he goes again, questioning my dependency. I know it's only because he cares about me though_… But now she began think about how embarrassing it would be if he came to her house. It wasn't in the best condition ever since she became Catwoman. He would want to come in and her cat suit was laying in pieces all around. She wanted to spend more time, but that would have to wait for another day, "No, you look tried. I can get a cab or something."

"Are you sure?" Terry looked concerned.

"Absolutely."

Isis kissed him and hugged Max before parting their ways.


	16. A Clown Turns A Frown Upsidedown

**Chapter 16: **

**A Clown Turns a Frown Upside-down **

Isis combed her apartment for unsorted object laid out all over the floor. Isis never liked a dirty room, but she had just been so lazy lately, today she thought it would be a good idea to clean up. Not only her apartment—filled with all sorts of new cats, that Felix seemed to be the king of—but she wanted to clean up her unsorted thoughts as well.

"That Batman! He only gets in the way…" she spoke aloud as she spread cat food in bowls all about, "Although, I think I'm started a little infatuated with him…"

She gave herself a mental smack in the face, "But no…no, no. It's Terry that I want. He's way more incredible then some 'Bat'man."

Felix rubbed up against Isis' leg, "Oh Felix, of course I love you more than either of those guys," Isis picked up the news paper the Maven had left in front of the threshold. She took it to the nice old leather chair and had a nice break to read the paper.

"Hmm…Felix, I say we're do for another heist," she mentioned as she scanned the article on the new jewelry exhibits, "Maybe you should stay home this time Felix. Make sure these other cats stay out of trouble," she winked at Felix.

Felix didn't seem too happy about this, but he respected Isis' wishes.

* * *

"Mistah Daggett," said J-man, "I just had the perfect plan…" as he lay a news paper in front of the orange haired man.

Daggett scanned the article, "Ah, yes. Perhaps you Jokerz are a little smarter than they look," he mumbled.

"Excuse me sir."

"Yes, this is ought to be where she is tonight."

J-man shifted his weight and crossed his arms, "Show you want us to just wait out side for her or something."

"Sure," he turned his chair around and waved him off, "Just don't take the whole crew. Take about five or six."

J-man walked out of the room to pick tonight's clowns.

* * *

Catwoman tip-toed into the jewelry museum, "Oo, how shiny."

The security wasn't to stature; especially for artifacts in a Gotham City exhibit. So the steal was quite quick and painless and Catwoman was soon on her way. She exited on her special 'roof door'.

As soon as she was on the roof she noticed a colorful looking group waiting for her on ground level. Catwoman peered over the side of the building, "Jokerz. What do _they_ want?" she spied.

She listen to the clown argue a little about where she would be when she came out of the building. The one in the red was right. She _would_ be on the roof. But Catwoman soon became distracted by the unattended bikes in the corner, "Hmm, must be my lucky day…"

* * *

"I'm telling you J-man," the clown argued, "She's gonna come out on the roof."

J-man punched the red clown in the arm a little, "Scab, who's the boss here?" J-man waited for a response, "Yes, me. So shut up and just be patient!"

Scab muttered a few profanities that J-man didn't hear. Not such as a minute later the clowns were interrupted by the rev of their own motorcycles.

"What the…" they all yelled as they ran for there bikes.

From the alley came a crazed Catwoman on a motorbike, "HAHAHA!"

* * *

Catwoman laughed insanely as she rode away from the astonished Jokerz, "Wow, that was easy!" she stopped to yell back at the Jokerz, "Stupid clowns!"

The Jokerz came riding after her on their bikes at full speed. The Joker in pink was coming the fastest, with a spike rubber chicken ready to strike.

Catwoman tried to speed up the bike, but in vain. The pink Joker was close enough, and smacked her off the stolen bike. The Cat cried out in pain from the sharp blow.

The Jokerz encircled her in her time of disadvantage. The first one to get off of his bike looked to be the leader, "Good job Dot."

"Thank you baby," she cheerfully replied.

The Joker came closer to her and Catwoman was beginning to feel a little threatened, "Didn't you mother ever tell you not to play with her make-up?" she snapped.

The clown smirked. He looked down at the whip on her hip and back to her, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with her sexy toys."

The circling clowns all cackled and Catwoman calmly smile, "Well, actually they're my grandmother." The clowns' smiles soon became disgusted frowns as The Cat just grinned.

The main Joker kept his smile as well, "Ah, yes."

"Ah, yes?" Catwoman became confused.

"Yes," he looked around to all his crew, "we know all about you."

"How?"

He avoided the question, "My name is J-man," he reached down to shake her hand and Catwoman came up to greet him with a friendly kick to the face. J-man fell back, but with dignity. He shook his head, "Looks like we have a feisty one here," he smiled at her evilly, "…get her."

From behind her, Scab grabbed her arms. She wrestled with him for a while until another clown came up and knocked her out. They bound her arms with rope and put her on a bike with Scab. The bikes rode of in two line of three—J-man in the front, and Scab and the clown that had knocked her out were at the back.

Catwoman began to stir from her unconsciousness. When she realized where she was, she closed her eyes again, as to not blow her cover. When she began to feel more equip to handle the situation, she made her move.

She stood up on the seat of the bike and kicked Scab in the back of the head. Then quickly barrel-roll flipped to the bike next to it before the bike fell and all with her hands ties behind her back. The driver of the next bike freaked as she gracefully leapt from bike to bike, until she reach the front of the line.

She slid elegantly behind Dot who was at the front by J-man. Quickly, before Dot could defend herself, Catwoman cut her ropes by pressing them against the raging tires and tossed Dot off the bike, "Revenge_ is _sweet," she yeah at the rag doll on the ground.

Catwoman rammed the bike into the J-man's; J-man came back at her. She punched him in the face and his bike swerved away a bit. But what they were soon to notice was the lack of engine noise. J-man turned to see that the rest of his crew had departed and they were now being chased by Batman.

"I'm not losing track of you now," shouted J-man as he grabbed Catwoman's handle bar. He turned them both in the same direction and Catwoman reluctantly followed the J-man's lead.

"So what your plan?" she asked while diligently working with the clown.

"Oh so now you decide to work with me."

Catwoman glared at him.

J-man looked back behind them, "Ok, first we lose The Bat," he sped up a little and then turn, "Follow me!"

Catwoman turned as well and sped up, but Batman's ride was quite fast and he was gaining on them.

J-man drove straight into oncoming traffic, swerving through the uneasy cars, "What the hell! You maniac!" Catwoman yelled as she tried her best to keep up.

The clown replied with a maniacal laugh.

After running for quite awhile, it seemed that Batman had to give up. The amount of wrecks they could have caused was too many. Now Catwoman found J-man driving them into a more secluded area. The buildings around these parts were mostly abandon warehouses. The building they had come to was an old chemical lab.

The two drove there motorcycles into the lab where the crew was waiting for them. As soon as they dismounted their bikes Dot and Scab were ready to strike. Quickly the J-man stopped them as not to frighten dear Ms. Kitty.

"You don't know who to trust in Gotham," Catwoman spoke with a nervous laugh.

J-man interrupted the awkward crowd, "Well, you can trust us. You and us, we're all the same; enemies of that that irritating Bat. You could almost call us…family!" J-man put his arm around Catwoman.

She picked his arm up off of her and sassily walked away a little, but not in a manor of disgust, "Yeah, I wouldn't call us family."

"Call it whatever you may, we are still alike," he bowed

Catwoman walked over to a table with a few clown weapons and pick one up to play with it a little. As she scanned the item she spoke, "Well anything could be alike. But that still does make them 'the same' or 'family'," a jack-in-the-box popped up and frightened her.

J-man becoming uneasy by the fact that she was near the weapons took the current item she was holding and out it back on the table. And without her really noticing, he eased his arm back over her shoulder and walked her away from the table, "Well all in all, we should be a little more trusting of our 'kind'; the, against the Bat _kind_," he sat her at a table where a few other Jokerz were sitting, "We have a proposition…"

Catwoman's ears perked up, "Tell me more."

He shifted in his seat, "Have ever consider, a partnership?"

She thought on this and shook her head, "Well actually…--"

"Then don't say another word. You're in the right place tonight, because our…" he seemed hesitant on the word, "_boss_," he gulped, "would love to have a clever little kitty like you on our, oh so wonderful team."

"And just exactly _who_ is your boss?"

"Wait right here. I'll go get him," J-man winked at her just before bouncing away in a clown like manor.

The Cat was slightly frightened by the hungry looking clown boys that were staring at her when she looked away from J-man. Her nose wrinkled up into a slightly disgusted smile as she tried to avoid their lustful gazes.

Sorry that the story has been bouncing back and forth throughout the past 2 chapter, but I'm afraid it might become even more bouncy. But I shall try not to confuse you too much. Well, keep reviewing. Reviews are like my 'writing fuel'. More reviews, more chapters. ;-) hehe.


	17. Love or Infatuation?

**Chapter 17: **

**Love or Infatuation? **

Terry rode his motorcycle into the Batcave. As he removed his cowl, he seemed a bit frustrated.

"Rough night?" the former Batman asked in a mono tone as he walked towards Terry.

Terry set his mask on the table, "Well…it's not that. I just—."

He decided to stop this 'beating around the bush', "Argh! It's this 'Catwoman'! I can't get her out of my head," he squinted his eyes as if trying to remember the image, "I get such a thrill out of chasing her, and I don't understand why!"

Terry stopped himself, "Haha, sorry Mr. Wayne. I feel a little awkward telling you this."

"No, no. I understand. All boys your age have these…" now Bruce was feeling uneasy and choked on the word, "urges," but he soon became his professional self again, "But you mustn't let these 'urges' get in the way of your crime fighting. It's unhealthy," he paused and looked away mumbling the words, "…I would know."

The old man walked to his chair and had a seat as Terry tried to examine the matter, "It not that she's affecting my crime fighting…"

"Well obviously it's doing something unhealthy," he turned his seat around to face the computer.

Terry shuffled to a vacant spot beside Mr. Wayne, "You see, it's not that she's affecting my Batman life. But I'm afraid she might interfere with my normal life."

Bruce typed at his keyboard. He appeared as if he was paying no attention, but his attention was full, "Go on."

Terry continued knowing that Mr. Wayne was interested, "There this girl at school. And she's so perfect. She understands when I have to go do things," he looked around the room, "_important_. I'm just afraid that I'm going to slip up and call her Catwoman or something," Terry laughed at the thought of what Isis' face would look like if he called her 'Catwoman'.

Mr. Wayne looked up from the computer to Terry, "Terry there is a large line between love and infatuation. Our brains are just too clouded to see such a difference. If you really love this girl so much, your mind will uncloud and show you the difference. If it just infatuation, you will most likely end up calling her 'Catwoman'. So I suggest you find out how you really feel about her. Or you'll have a lot of explaining to do."

Terry was intrigued but this response. It was as if this cold old man had wiped some of the dust off the rarely used heart of his.

Bruce smirked a little realizing that Terry was finally over Dana, "So who is the lucky girl?"

Terry smiled slowly when he realized they were bonding, "Her name is Isis and—"

Mr. Wayne's smile quickly faded, "What is her last name?"

"…Smith," Terry became worried when he saw Mr. Wayne grab onto the table in front of him, "Sir, are you ok?" he reach down to Bruce.

Mr. Wayne was breathing deeply, "Could you…go…go…fetch me my medicine."

"Of course sir!" Terry ran off as quickly as possible.

As Terry searched through the medicine cabinet he could only think, _was it her name that set him off, that not possible, how could he know her?_.

Terry found the medicine and made his way back to Mr. Wayne.

"Here you go Mr. Wayne," Terry gave him the pills and helped him out of his chair.

"Thank you McGinnis. Just take me to my bed and then you are dismissed."

"But sir, shouldn't I call a doctor?"

Mr. Wayne voice became harsh at the suggestion of a doctor, "No, no, no! It's just one of my little spells. I'll be fine in the morning."

Terry backed up his struggle for a doctor knowing that Mr. Wayne just wouldn't have it and the argument would just wear both of them out. So when Terry got him to his bed he tried to leave as if nothing had happened.

The next morning all Terry could think about was the night before. Mr. Wayne's advice had been quite helpful. Today was a Sunday and seemed like a lovely date for a hot date.

Terry lazily rolled out of bed into the floor and then caught a whiff of himself, "Ugh, I'm disgusting."

He looked up at his clock. It was 9:30, "Now how did I manage that?"

Still too lethargic, he hadn't gotten up yet. But he figured that he couldn't just lie there all day and he wasn't going to fall back asleep anytime soon, so he pulled him self to his feet. A large stretch got him prepared for a walk to the kitchen.

When he got to the kitchen, his brother Matt was there watching TV and eating cereal. On the counter was a newspaper just waiting for him. On front page was the image of a motorcycle chase. Terry scratched his mess of hair, _looks like I've made the front page again_.

But then as he scanned the article he saw words such as 'Batman is more trouble than he's worth', 'thousands of dollar in damages', and so on. Terry threw the paper at the table, "Ah, who reads this junk anyways."

Matt looked back to his brother, "I wonder why people still hate Batman."

"Who knows? The people of Gotham are crazy…" he rolled his eyes as he walked away from the kitchen carrying a breakfast bar with him.

All morning Terry struggled to sort out his confused thoughts. But of his problems that he knew he could solve today was the distinction between love and infatuation.

Terribly sorry for these slow moiving chapters...such as this one. But they must be added for story development. I really wasn't expecting this story to last so long. but I believe it's only about 3/4 of the way done. But please don't fret, all this building up is sure to come to an incredibly high climax ;-)


	18. Taming the Lion

**Chapter 18: **

**Taming the Lion**

**WARNING:** This chaptercontains mild sexual content.

"Mr. Daggett, she's like putty in our hands."

The 30-year-old man stroked his chin, "Yes, this shall be quite amusing."

The clown laughed, "Funnier than a barrel full of monkey!"

Daggett shot a glare at J-man, "Now let's not get to excited," he turned his back, "She stronger than we thought, yes?"

"Yes, but obviously not strong enough to get away from the Jokerz," J-man smiled as if Catwoman's cooperation was all _his_ doing, "It almost makes me feel bad taking advantage of her, being a newb and all," with sarcasm.

Daggett turned back around, "Don't underestimate her just yet. She may not be up to score just yet, but she's clever. She is a Kyles. So don't let your guard down!"

J-man shot back in a surprised manor, "The lady waits," he bowed.

"…damn clowns…"Daggett mumbled.

* * *

Catwoman noticed that the boys were now clearing the table and reddish haired man came to be seated in front of her.

"Why hello there Ms…," Daggett hesitated for her approval, "Kitty."

Catwoman lowered a brow. She didn't trust the man. He was shifty and her feline instinct sensed danger.

The man took a deep breath, "I'm sorry that the Jokerz startled you. I understand your fret. You can't trust anyone in Gotham these days."

"So why should I trust you?" she retorted.

The man smiled, "Let's not call this a situation of trust; rather than, a moment of spontaneity," he tipped his head, "I am Mr. Roland Daggett II."

Catwoman began to feel a little less unsettled. She crossed her arms and decided she would at least hear him out, "So, what's your proposition."

"Ah, to the point; I like that," he let her know, "I wanted to see if you would happen to be interested in a partnership," he saw the skepticism in her face, "You have stolen quite a few valuable artifacts?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever thought about selling them? I mean, your not doing any good with them sitting on your shelf, collecting dust, now are you?" her face changed from skepticism to a more open-minded look.

"Well…"

He tried to stop her from thinking further into is, "And you haven't been in this business for long. How about old Mr. Daggett helps you out?"

She took a deep breath, "What's the catch?"

He was excited to see that see had taken it into recognition, "Well only that the Jokerz and I get 50 of the plunder."

Catwoman was almost disgustingly shocked, "Fifty percent!"

"Forty?"

"Thirty!"

"Thirty-five?"

The Cat glared…

Daggett swallowed, "Fine, thirty will do just fine."

She caught glance of a shocked J-man behind him.

"Meet us here tomorrow night," Daggett got up and walked Catwoman to the garage area, full of bikes, "and, for the trip home, take one of these bikes," he pointed to the line of bikes.

Catwoman walked up to a lovely green and black bike, "I'll take this one," she hopped on.

"But that's my bike…"

"Shut up now Daft, it's always polite to give your guest a gift," shouted Daggett to the upset Joker.

She revved up the bike and drove off.

* * *

"She was very cooperative I do say."

"Yes Daggett, but how is that going to get my bike back."

Daggett turned around and smacked the young Joker with such an impact that he fell backward.

A few Jokerz ran to help Daft as J-man ran to Daggett to confront, "What is this '30' bullshit? There are too many of us Jokerz to split that up."

Daggett walked towards his office in a disregarding manor then spoke back at him, "The money will come back to us in time…" he whispered the last part, "once we kill her…"

* * *

Isis drove her lovely new bike home. She new that if anyone saw a Jokerz bike at this apartment, the may get a little suspicious. So naturally, she discovered a lovely hiding place for her motorcycle. It was hidden behind a warehouse down the street, underneath its guarding blanket.

The next morning she received a phone call…

"Um, hey Isis."

"Terry!...I mean Terry. Hello," was her reply to the familiar voice.

"How have you been?"

"Purf—hehe…just fine," Isis gave herself a smack, "_What the hell are you doing girl?_" she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

She laughed apprehensively, "Nothing, just…nothing."

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to do anything this evening?"

"Of course," but then she though to herself. She was supposed to meet up the Jokerz that night, "Well, I don't know. What time?"

"How about six o'clock?"

"Um…"

"Please come, I have to see you," he sounded worried.

She was frail against his tone and she knew that it wouldn't matter if she was late, the Jokerz obviously needed her, she didn't need to bend to there will, "I will," she smiled to herself, "Where to?"

"My place?"

"That would be fun," she was a speck nervous.

"Okay, I'll see you at six!"

"Kay. Bye love," somewhere on the other line Isis knew that he was blushing and that just put her day at ease.

She hung up the phone. _I think The Cat is taking over me…or maybe it's just Terry, but why? _And she began straightening up her room.

* * *

By that evening Terry had cleaned up his house and gotten his mom and brother out of the house to visit family. He checked the clock; it was 6:05, "She should be here in any minute now," Terry sat back on the couch and rested the back of his head on his hands.

And soon there was a knock at the door; Terry shot up and went to answer it, "Hey Isis, come on in."

She was radiant; he had never remembered Dana ever looking so perfect. She wore a short, strapless, dark purple dress with a ruffled bottom and his jacket. He couldn't help but check her out as she walk past. Isis turned halfway around to catch him and playfully smiled. She looked around the room, "This is lovely."

He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "If you think this is impressive you'll have to come see my bosses' house something."

"That would be fun."

Realizing that he wasn't being a very good host he rushed, "Oh please; have a seat," he took her coat as well.

Isis sat down and rubbed the soft arm of the sofa as Terry seated himself next to her. All that day he was worried that Isis my feel awkward in this situation, but he felt an incredibly comfortable vibe between them.

Isis leaned forward and picked up a picture frame from the coffee table, "So this is your mom and brother?"

"Yeah," he replied as he sat back putting his arm behind her.

"You brother looks just like you!"

"Is that a bad thing?" he teased.

She turned to him and grinned seductively, "Of course not."

Terry returned the smile.

"How about giving me a tour of the house?" Isis suggested.

"Sure," Terry escorted her throughout the rooms of his house until they stopped at his room.

After she had scanned the items on his shelves and dresser she sat down on his bed. Terry, who had already been sitting on the bed, now changed positions so he had his feet propped up on the bed and his back against the head board, " Isis, you're different from other girls."

She mocked him playfully, "Is that a _bad_ thing?"

But Terry was serious, "No."

Isis crawled over to him on the bed, "How so?" she said with interest.

"Well…" Terry knew he couldn't explain himself without mentioning the fact that he is Batman so he gave her the edited version, "just a lot of things."

Isis caressed her fingers through Terry's jet black hair and pulled herself closer to his face, "Mmm…" she pressed her lips against his.

Terry wrapped arms behind her back and pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss. Terry's hands wandered up and down her back and then lower. Isis ran her hands down his stomach until she reached the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it off. He flipped over on top of her and broke away from her lips to pull his shirt up over his head; he threw it to the floor. She skimmed her fingers across his well-defined muscles, "Oh my…" she moaned.

He pulled her up against his chest and reinitiated the kiss. Terry ran a hand up her thigh to her waist and around to her back as Isis massaged the back of his hair hard. He began unzipping her dress.

* * *

"Where is that that girl?" Roland Daggett shouted at J-man.

J-man answered, "I don't know Mr. Daggett; she hasn't showed up yet."

The man clasped his hands together in an ill manner and thought to himself. "I'll give her another hour. If she's not her by then, we'll have to start the mayhem without her."

"But sir isn't she the key part in our plan. We need her to rob the shit," J-man inquired.

"We don't need her to cause mayhem!" an angered Daggett slammed his fist on the table, "Shut up and follow your orders clown."

J-man turned around and rolled his eyes, mumbling so obscenities as he walked away.

* * *

As Terry lower Isis' zipper the clock caught her eye, "Oh my God. I have to go!" she yelled as she broke away from Terry.

Terry zipped her dress back up and slumped back on the bed, "Duty calls?" he sighed.

Isis whispered to herself, _yes_, but then found a clever lie, "Well Maven wants me home for supper tonight," she mentioned as she rushed to the door.

Terry followed bringing her his jacket and opened the door for her. She walked halfway out of the door but then turned around, "Terry…you're great. Everything about you," she softly kissed him one last time before she left.

Terry turned around and closed the door, "I definitely love _her_," and took one last glace at her threw the window. She was running.

Okay, I'm so sorry about how incredibly long this took. I'll try to have this finished very soon! I've been in a bit of a writing mood, so I might get this done this summer. Let's keep our fingers crossed! as well as keep on reading and reviewing ;-)


End file.
